


Love Will Never Get Lost

by Chooboozle, Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, Challenges, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Sharing Body Heat, Survival, Survivor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard having a mate, even harder to have eleven. There aren't enough resources to go around, too many dreams and needs and families involved. They enter "Survivor" with a thirst for money - some hoping to forge closer bonds with their mates, some wanting to prove themselves, and all chasing their dreams. In Samoa, there's a chance at a million dollars, but there's more than that. When hunger and fatigue and lost challenges set in, there is the potential for deeper love or greater fissures. </p><p>Who will provide for their tribe? Who will step up their game? How will they handle heats? Will they turn on each other like animals or will they work together? The only thing they know for sure that despite the cameras - they're not going to be able to keep their hands off each other.</p><p>(aka: The Survivor AU no one asked for. Giant Poly relationship though AO3 won't let me tag it properly. OT6 + Joel + Burnie + Markiplier + Kovic + Dan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Survivor:** Reality Survival Show **  
** **Location:** Samoa ****  
Our Host: Matt Hullum ****  
Theme: Mates vs Mates **  
Prize:** $1,000,000 **  
[Survivor Official Rules](http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Rulebook) **  
[**Tribal Council**](http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Tribal_Council)  
[**Reward Challenges**](http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Reward_Challenge)  
[Immunity Challenges  
](http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Immunity_Challenge) [Actual Main Post](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120733889286/ah11-survivor-au-headcanon-1-the-game-this-is)

~*~

_**Redemption Island** _

_A contestant gets voted out, they got to Redemption Island alone, then another contestant gets voted out - they live there until it’s time for them to compete in front of their tribes. **RULE CHANGE:** Whoever wins the one on one competition gets to rejoin their tribe  immediately .  _

~*~

 **Team UlaUla (** ”Smoke”, Grey Buffs **):  
** [Burnie](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120639793811/ah11-survivor-au-profile-8)  
[Kovic](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120507920251/ah11-survivor-au-profile-1)  
[Ray](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/120728502798/ah11-survivor-au-profile-11)  
[Dan](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/120640669193/ah11-survivor-au-profile-9)  
[ Michael  
](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120640549881/ah11-survivor-au-profile-7)[Kerry](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/120729184798/ah11-survivor-au-profile-12)

 **Team Via: (** ”Water”, Blue Buffs **)  
** [Joel](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120541265626/ah11-survivor-au-profile-2)  
[Geoff](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120553416556/ah11-survivor-au-profile-4)  
[Gavin](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/120545106498/ah11-survivor-au-profile-3)  
[Mark](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120593852416/ah11-survivor-au-profile-5)  
[ Ryan  
](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120689478896/ah11-survivor-au-profile-10)[Jack  
  
](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/120620368351/ah11-survivor-au-profile-6)*** _[rank of pack members](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/116557885586/in-ot11-whos-alpha-beta-and-omega)_  
*** _[scents](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/116829919451/whats-the-origin-of-your-username-also-on)_

~*~

 

**Important Rules In Game for this AU (including author rules):**

**1.)** _Conspiring to share winnings between castaways is strictly prohibited._

 **2.)** _Sex is heavily encouraged OFF MAIN SITE so that important events (arguments, conspiring, etc) can be properly filmed. But, with the chosen theme of this season, blankets/lube/condoms will be offered in certain rewards. All contestants have been warned in full detail of the dangers of intercourse in jungle/ocean locations._

 **3.)** _A castaway may not cast a vote against him/herself, nor immune castaways. Doing so will force the castaway in question to redo his/her vote._

 **4.)** _Castaways are responsible to report to the Producer about any situation that might compromise the safety of both the contestants and any personnel on location, such as infections and diseases._

 **5.)** _Immunity idols can be given away. Individual immunity can be given away at tribal council. Tribal immunity can be given up only directly after challenges._

 **6.)** _Contestants may not bring his/her luggage to camp during filming except for one hand-held item (known on the show as Luxury Items)._

 **7.)** _Players may be divided into a predetermined number of tribes (usually two), though there have been cases where the cast was divided into three or four tribes. Castaways are expected to stay with their tribe unless a Tribe Switch or a Merge happens. They are forbidden from visiting the opposing tribes' camp._

 **8.)** _Daily Island Living are to be videotaped and/or recorded 24/7, whether they are clothed, partially or fully nude. Additionally, contestants may talk to the cameramen, though they will not talk back._

  
~*~

 

[ chooboozle ](http://tmblr.co/mBE5PUWMKiqhIGJtAhx778w)   and [I](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) are now accepting absolutely any headcanons, asks, drabbly stuff - and this AU is free for RP use or whatever you’d find use in.

[ **Survivor AU Tag** ](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/search/survivor+au)

 

 

 


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the game, boys, get your shit and get out

_ Deep in the heart of the South Pacific, there lies some of the most mysterious and isolated islands in the world. Samoa. A land of steepy volcanic mountains, towering waterfalls, fierce rainstorms, and ragged coastlines virtually untouched by civilization. Surrounded by an ocean full of diverse marine life. It’s here that these twelve Americans are beginning an adventure of a lifetime. _

  
  


_ The twist? These are not our normal group off strangers. Eleven mates, one best friend, separated and pitted against each for a million reasons. They will be forced to work together to battle the elements, and each other. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize. Only one will outwit, outplay, and outlast his fellow mates.  _

  
  


_ Forty days, twelve people, and but there can just be one survivor.  _

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


Samoa was beautiful. All eleven mates had been randomly dumped into two speed boats and they know skidded along crystal clear water. The water frothed and sprayed up around the boats and fell upon mostly eager faces. The sky was a rich blue with healthy puffs of clouds. Though it was warm it was also humid and their lungs were saturated, already struggling to keep up after just half an hour on the water. The humidity in Austin and LA couldn’t keep up with Samoa. But the breeze -  _ God _ , the breeze. They had all worn bathing suits and cotton button-ups, undershirts, good solid shoes - all recommended from the producers when they’d done their profile interviews.

  
  


There was a thick buzz of excitement in the air and twelve hearts were fluttering like caged birds. They weren’t told explicitly, but they had all watched the show and knew that twelve was the least amount of people to be chosen in  _ Survivor  _ history and they took it as fact that they would be one big tribe. They had one camera operator and one sound specialist in each boat; the setup trying to ease them into being on camera. Ray and Mark were used to it, and the rest were either not bothered by it or were only a little uneasy. Kerry had done tournaments with a hundred eyes on him, and Gavin was used to be the center of attention as a dancer. Two helicopters were hovering around the area for wide shots and  _ that  _ was so far the most surreal thing.

  
  


Mark was tucked into Burnie’s side on their boat, face half hidden in the white cotton as he tried not to stare at the sea too long. He wasn’t exactly scared of the ocean itself but of what could be inside. He had been fine for the first fifteen minutes but then he started thinking of the boat tipping over, of his mates and the sharks that could be lurking beneath the crystalline surface. But Burnie let him scent at his collar, petting wild dark locks to soothe the worried Alpha. 

  
  


“ We are  _ literally  _ surrounded by water.”

  
  


“Babe, you’re going to have so much fun. And I’ll be right there the whole time.” Burnie laughed and nuzzled the top of his boyfriend’s head. “At least until you kids start voting off all the old guys.”

  
  


Mark cracked a grin. “You’re not  _ old _ . You’re mature.”

  
  


On the other boat, Adam kept his face upturned to the sky and tried to concentrate on how  _ clean  _ everything smelled. Sea salt air, the promise of the freshest seafood he’d ever tasted, and the hope to grow closer to his pack. He loved them, he did, he just had difficulty showing them. He was getting a lot better with the Omegas, but the Alphas...it was a struggle, at the best of times. But those were his own issues, old experiences tainting the new. One of the reasons he agreed to go into this competition was to grow closer to them, to reforge the bond he’d had with them when he’d lived in Austin. The money in the game was good, damn good, but he planned to stay with his pack of mates.

  
  


Though he was trying his best to look cool and collected on the outside, Geoff saw the way Adam’s knuckles were curled tight around the edge of the boat and noted how blanched he looked.

  
  


It wasn’t too long before they arrived at the beach. They didn’t quite ride up all the way before the drivers barked at them to get out. They all reluctantly grabbed their wicker shoulder bags, one of the only things they were allowed. Everyone had been given a canteen and those who wore contacts had been given a solid case inside for their glasses.  Inside  Ryan, Joel, and Adam’s bags were good hunting knife  and inside  Gavin’s own was a flaying knife for fish. The knives had been  given by  random chance, their names chosen off a sheet of paper by an intern they’d never meet. 

  
  


They all jumped off their boats to land thigh deep in water, though it came up higher on the shorter guys. Ray bitched loudly about his soaked boxers and shoes.

  
  


“I demand to be carried!” Kerry announced, water lapping up to his belly button. They all trudged through the refreshing water almost happily except for the squish of new shoes and socks. Bags were held above the water but a few waves soaked shirts and threatened to wet the wicker. Ryan was the only one who took pity on Kerry and hefted the smaller Alpha up over his shoulder, laughing at the near-shrieked protests. 

  
“ I call bullshit!” Ray griped with a grin as he did his best not to get knocked over by the pull of the waves. “I’m the Omega here. I demand stolen-princess carrying!”

  
  


“Oh, you’ll get your turn,” Burnie promised, mirth sparkling in his eyes. 

  
  


The mates laughed almost childishly, full grown men racing through foamy waves with youthful enthusiasm to get to the white sand beach. There were a handful of camera operators and techs, a Medical crew a ways off and out of sight. The group had been informed that they could talk to the camera people but they weren’t allowed to talk about. There would be no help beyond calling for Medical, no interactions beyond their tribe and the host. 

  
  


Speaking of their host: The infamous Matt Hullum was standing on the beach in his classic attire, khaki shorts and a short sleeve button up, fit as ever and looking happy to see them. Of all the people to make their life hell, he was one of the best.

  
  


They trudged up through the surf and eventually sopping shoes met sand. There was a long, white rug laid out for them and they gathered there. Kerry gave an indignified yelp as he was plopped down onto it. Michael barked at Ryan to be careful with their friend but there was a shared grin between all three Alphas as Kerry was dragged up to his feet. 

  
  


Further up and farther out were two other mats - a grey and blue one, each half the size of the one they currently stood on. Further up than that was a black sandbag line, and up from that was a decently large palm tree with a thick,  ridged  trunk. Ropes were tied around the branches and there were marked white bags on the other end. They hung too far up from the ground to be grabbed and all nearly side by side, separated by a few feet.

  
  


“Fuck,” Jack muttered uncharacteristically as he eyed the mats. He’d watched the show the most out of all of them (though Michael or Ryan would be a close second). He put the set up together but the others didn’t seem to notice.  

  
  


“ Gentlemen, welcome to  _ Survivor: Samoa _ ,” Matt welcomed with a genuine smile, gesturing widely. “This is usually where I would make some fun comments about the strangers around you but you’re all already overly familiar with one another.” That got a round of grins from the men. “Castaways, you are our first all-male group. We’ve had couples before, families too, but for season twenty we decided what better theme than Mates vs Mates? And who better than  _ eleven  _ mates. You there, the blonde Alpha with the blue shirt?”

  
  


“Kerry,” the comedian replied.

  
  


“ How does it feel to be the only one  _ not  _ in this big pile of lovin’?” Matt drawled with a small laugh.

  
  


Kerry looked around and shrugged. “Feels pretty easy. You haven’t seen their fights. There are  _ literally  _ not enough couches to go sleep on.”

  
  


Gavin laughed and snagged him in a headlock, bumping their heads affectionately. “We drag Kerry into a lot of spats.”

  
  


“Is he a good sport about it?”

  
  


“The best, Matt,” Gavin promised with a cheeky grin. 

  
  


Matt looked the group over, the smell of the sea air and the distance keeping him from being able to pluck out scents. “Who here is the Pack Alpha?”

  
  


A tattooed arm raised up. “Yo.”

  
  


“And you’re…?”

  
  


“ Geoff.”  _ Asshole didn’t even learn our names before this.  _

  
  


“ Geoff.” He never stopped smiling. “Looking around, how do you feel about all this? Your mates, your  _ Omegas _ , all out here in an untouched world? It’s almost a little primal, isn’t it?”

  
  


“Well.” Geoff scratched along the back of his neck, looking back at the ocean briefly. “I mean, it’s kind of vacation I always promised them? Except for where we all vote each other off and there’s a million bucks at stake.

  
  


Matt cocked his head a little. “You don’t think this is going to cause some fissures in this big group of mates? You’ve got a million reasons to break apart.”  
  
  
“ I don’t see that happening, dude,” Geoff assured him casually, the hint of a growl underneath. “We’re pretty tight and money isn’t going to crack us up. We’ve all been through a lot. We can compete against each other, but no one’s going anywhere because of something like this.”

  
  


“That’s a bold statement.”

  
  


Ray’s eye visibly twitched. “Our Pack Alpha’s a bold guy. And he’s right.”

  
  


“Fair enough. I wish you all the best.” Matt held his hands up in surrender. “You guys ready to get started?”

  
  


There was a hearty cheer of  _ yeah! _ and the grin that broke out on Hullum’s face made them nervous. 

  
  


Jack swallowed thickly.  _ God damn it. They didn’t tell us this could happen.  _

  
  


“ One pack, one tribe?” The statement was formed as a question and it made them all a bit uneasy. “You think that’s the way this will go?”  
  
  
“ Well, it’s not enough people, Matt,” Michael shot back with a little fire behind his voice. “Six to a tribe? That’s pathetic.”

  
  


Matt chuckled. “Pathetic as it is, that’s what’s happening.” He leaned down and scooped up the woven basket at his feet. Inside were a dozen small, black drawstring bags. “What’s going to happen is  you’re  each going to take one bag each and pass it around. Then, on my word, you’ll open them. Inside will be one of two buffs - grey or blue, your tribe colors.”

  
  


The group shifted nervously and small mutters of disbelief danced between them.Matt walked over and handed the basket to Ray who gave off a “thanks, bro” before taking one and passing it on. They were all reluctant, some hands shaking worse than others as they carefully plucked up the plain black bags. 

  
  


Dan and Gavin exchanged worried looks, standing beside each other with their hands inside the basket, fingers curling slowly around two little bags. They didn’t want to be parted, that had happened enough in their lives. Besides being away from his “B”, Gavin cast a heated look at Geoff and prayed silently not to be put on his tribe.  Ever since the heated fight, he hadn’t wanted to endure the Omega’s constant anger. He’d fucked up all those months ago when he’d told Gavin he couldn’t survive on his own. Geoff realized his mistake, taking the whole “protective” thing a little too far, buying everything for Gavin, never letting him go out unless he’s with him, and even try to accompany him on dates with other mates without an invite. It had been bound to happen, but Gavin had reached his boiling point when the Alpha had slipped up and said that the Omega would be nothing without him and that he  _ needed  _ him. It shouldn’t have been anything big, but it was for the Omega, apparently. That wasn’t too long ago and  _ still _ Gavin was angry at him, giving him the evil eye and frowning whenever he was near. 

  
  


Adam looked at the bags so long that Joel had to gently nudge him, cooing very softly to try and bring him back to the present. The Alpha’s fingers danced over one bag then the next, uncertain  He didn’t want to be away from Mark, it was his greatest fear. He wasn’t dependent, and he loved all his mates, but Mark was such a strong support system for him. It would make things difficult.  

  
  


Michael’s hand shook as it dove into the basket and closed around one of the bags. His mind fogged with negatives. He hadn’t been away from Geoff for more than a few nights in more than a year, not since he had his own apartment. Gavin and Ray were two of his best friends, his mates called the three of them “Lads” and they were that. Together in everything, glued at the hip. Michael looked down the line of his mates and Ray shot him a wink when he caught him staring, blowing a kiss. He flashed crossed fingers at him and Ray mimicked the motion. 

  
  


“Okay,” Matt announced once the basket was empty and tossed aside. “Open the bags and the color you see is the color of your tribe.”

  
  


Strings were pulled and dark bags were yanked open to reveal glimpses of rich cerulean and dove grey imprinted with the  _ Survivor  _ logo. For a few moments it was pure excitement, then Matt ordered them to “step on their mats.” The buzz of just being a part of such a thrilling game faded as they started to seperate, steps slowing and feet dragging in the sand as their eyes lingered on one another. The reality of the situation hit hard. 

  
  


Adam looked down at his grey buff and ran his thumb over it. There was a blue one fisted in Mark’s hand. Geoff’s too, his Pack Alpha. Adam looking up at Hullum. “Can we trade?”

  
  


Several pairs exchanged hurt looks, and not just with one person.  As the mates were eyeing at the buffs in each other’s hands, the thrill of it all seemed to dissipate and turn into nothing but disappointment - not because of the team members that they were given, but because the realization of them splitting up finally settled in place.

  
  


“No trading,” Matt stated firmly. 

  
  


Lumps formed in  their  throats and they nodded reluctantly.  There was even an audible, sad rumble that came from the Alphas’ throats, fingers burning with the need to be able to touch at their mates that they wouldn’t be seeing for a while. Geoff couldn’t help but scan his eyes desperately over the different colored buffs, anxiety swelling thick in his chest as he realized his pack would be split up.

  
  


Matt’s eyes softened. “I’ll give you a minute to say goodbye. You guys won’t be this close again until the merge or neck deep into challenges.” 

  
  


They’d all been instructed to keep PDA to a minimum for more conservative audiences but it was hard once the realization hit that they wouldn’t be seeing nearly half their mates for anymore than maybe an hour every couple days for the next forty days. The two new “tribes” came together one last time to say their temporary goodbyes. Unfortunately, with two colors branding their throats and arms, they felt like it was a little more permanent. 

  
  


Geoff spotted cinnamon curls through the crowd of his boyfriends and he huffed at the sight of the grey buff clutched in a pale hand. He brushed past Jack with a pat on the back and made a beeline straight for Michael. He snagged him by the elbow and cleared his throat, but when he spoke it was still rough. "Michael...?"

  
  


Michael jumped a little, whimpering soft when he saw the blue buff held in Geoff's possession. At first his heart sank, but it only fully caught on when the Alpha pulled him in for a hug, immediately closing the gap between them for a loving kiss.

  
  


His boy felt so good against him, always had. Their bodies slotted just as easily as their lips -  _ oh _ , those petal soft lips. Even out here in the heat they felt like silk against him. He splayed tattooed fingers along Michael's lower back and kept him close like he could change the color of their buffs from will alone. "I know, baby boy. But it's not for very long."

  
  


Michael gave a defiant whine, not wanting to let go. He tried not to act so selfish; his other mates would be around, but this would be the last time he would see and touch his lovely Pack Alpha again for a while. "It's a fucking long time and you know it." He laid a quick, affectionate kiss on the elder's nose before dipping in his head to catch a whiff of warm, welcoming cider and he purred  \- a mere notion of comfort for both of them.

  
  


Geoff scrunched up his nose and laughed weakly at the kiss. He threaded his fingers through the young Alpha's curls and tucked him comfortably into his throat. He took in great breaths of Michael's cinnamon apple scent. He was trying so hard to keep up his strong front but it was hard knowing that he would have to take his hands off Michael here in just a few moments. "Maybe it is but it's not forever. I know we've been together for a long time now, Michael, and I know this won't be easy...but you'll have the boys, you've got Ray for fuck’s sake. You'll be just fine."

  
  


"Alpha," Michael finally let out a restrained coo as he leans all of his weight against Geoff, hugging him close. He felt a little drunk on the strong scent of his Pack Alpha and he relished in it, knowing that they would have to leave soon. "I don't wanna’ go. I won't have you or Gavin and I'll miss you. What am I supposed to do about that?"

  
  


"Don't think I won't miss you every day you're not beside me." Geoff tucked his lips close to Michael's ear, fingers curling almost desperately in those curls he and the other mates loved so much. "I'll see you in twenty days or so, Alpha. Be strong for me. Kick ass and help out on camp as much as you can, okay?”

  
  


Michael pursed his lips but nodded, trying so hard not to look up at Geoff. He was a little afraid that he’d actually start to cry if he did. Instead he gave Geoff's hand a nice, good squeeze before he ever thought about letting go.

  
  


"That's my good boy." But Geoff didn’t let go either.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, you two, break it up, think of the children," Burnie scolded good naturedly as he passed the two Alphas who couldn't seem to stop clinging to each other’s fingers.  Even if he didn’t want to admit it, it brought sensitivity to his heart seeing the two. He wiggled past Kerry (who was trying to heft the fishing gear all on his own) and snagged an arm around broad shoulders, lips finding their way onto the nape of a pale neck. "You're going to burn, babe."

  
  


"I don't burn, I bleach," Joel smirked softly, a small, short fang poking out from in between his lips when he felt Burnie and heard the Alpha’s voice. In his hand, he held a blue buff and he already knew that the one that the Alpha held wasn't matching. "And what about you? What about you and ‘survival’?"

  
  


Burnie tried to put on a smirk, a cocky swagger to combat the little dig, but it faded as his mate's fresh, sea salt scent mixed up with the natural air of Samoa. It suited him, truly. Instead he splayed a hand over the Omega's chest and pressed them flush, chin hooking over his shoulder to touch cheeks. His smile was watery at best but he hoped it was convincing for the cameras. "What am I going to do without you, J? Who am I going to talk to about... everything?"

  
  


Five years of living together, ten more years of deep friendship. He pressed his lips to his cheek in a brief kiss. "Haven't been away from you for more than a week since college."

  
  


Joel felt the Alpha's sadness, and he tightened his lips to try and hide back a whimper. His Alpha of whom he was so closely bonded with wouldn’t be there for the next month or so, and when they did see each other, it wouldn't be long or intimate. He couldn’t remember the last time Burnie had been more than a phone call away "Y-you'll have the others, Burns," Joel promised, taking a second look around and spotting a camera seemingly focusing on them, but decided he didn't care. He swiped his lips against Burnie's and slid his fingers in between the spaces of the Alpha's own across his chest. "You'll be able to tell Dan about the dumb dreams you have, and plus it'll be good for you and them to get closer, especially with Kovic."

  
  


Burnie turned the Omega around and got close, noses brushing affectionately. "I love them, I do. They are all everything to me. But  _ we've  _ always..." He trailed off and cupped the man's jaw in both his palms, looking over his face as if it were the last time he'd ever see it. "I'm going to roll over every night and reach for you."

  
  


Joel couldn't help it when his eyes began to water. He went in for a quick kiss and gave a small curse when it wasn’t enough, bringing Burnie in for a hug to soothe his need to be close. "Fuck, don't say that. You know during the night I'll be looking for that chocolatey scent of yours and now I know I won't be able to have it..." He cooed sadly, trying not to let the emotions get to him, but it was hard. "I love the guys too; they're all I could ever ask for, but…” He lowered his voice in a loving, shy whisper. “I won't have Daddy with me."

  
  


Burnie's heart fluttered at the name and he thumbed under those gorgeous, shining eyes that he'd spent nearly half his life staring into. He'd been hoping they could win this game together, to power it out to the final three, but it seemed like they were destined to play apart. He sniffled sharply and took a step back, though his hands trailed down and lingered along the powder blue cotton of his shirt. "Don't fuck it up, okay? It's going to get filthy and hot and gross."

  
  


He finally let his hands fall away. "Don't drop out of the game, J. No matter how rough it gets."

  
  


Joel grits his teeth when the touch is finally lost, but he manages to give a nod. "No matter what, Burns. I won’t let anything get in the way. I'll make sure that you and the others are my motivation."

  
  


Burnie chewed his lip for a moment before he thumbed at the Omega's chin. "It's a new house. Remember that. The others, we'll help them out...but if we win, it's a new house and a kid." Blue eyes glazed over. "Just like we talked about."

  
  


Joel's mouth gaped opened slightly at the remembrance of all the talk over the years of saving up, of getting a child of their own. The perfect life that they always dreamed about. Joel had to touch at Burnie's hands again, rubbing at them while he smiled. 

  
  


"New house and our very own kid," he purred. He looked at his Alpha and nodded, giving a warm smile that he hoped would content Burnie. "I can't fucking wait."

  
  


Burnie took up Joel's hand and kissed the back of it, lips lingering like a brand. He turned it over before scrubbing his cheek along the pale inner wrist, a wriggle of worry in his gut over his mate's skin (Michael's too). He let the scent work into his pores and let that be enough for the next month. "Me either."

  
  


He straightened up and gradually let the man's hand fall from the curl of his fingers. "Stay safe. Watch over Gav, okay? He's just a kid playing with the adults on your tribe."

  
  


Joel rubbed at his wrist, a small purr rising from him when he could smell that deep scent of freshly baked brownies. He let that be his means of sanity and nodded. "I'll make sure Gav'll be okay. He'll find his way into trouble somehow and I'll always be there to get him out with it. He's so...tender." He took another look at Burnie, only giving a smile and a small chuckle. "You take care of  _ them _ , okay? Michael can be a handful and Kovic..." he trailed off before continuing, "He needs some of the most care that you can afford. I'll be fine, Burns, don't worry about us."

  
  


Burnie looked back at Kovic, who was seeking out Mark, and sighed. "You're right. It's about time we bond more closely anyway. We love him, I guess it's time to show him properly." He shot his mate a wink. "I'll put Michael's energy to good use."

  
  


Joel smiled. "Good. I'll make sure the same thing with Gavin."

  
  


More towards the grey Ulaula mat, Ray had his arms crossed, shifting on his feet from the realization. It shouldn't have hit him so hard and he honestly thought it shouldn't have been a big deal, but it  _ was _ . Ryan was standing there with a blue buff curled in his fingers and Ray's didn't match it. 

  
  


Ray gave a smirk to hide the anger bubbling underneath, raising a brow. "So, you with the losers, huh?" 

  
  


Ryan shook his head and closed the distance between him and the Omega. He reached out and threaded his fingers through dark hair, tugging Ray in with no room for question. He took his mouth in a heated kiss, raking his teeth across the Lad's lower lip and sweeping his tongue into his sweet mouth. There was a hunger there, a need to claim, and when a nearby cameraman gave them the "cut it out" signal, he flipped the guy off behind the Omega's back.

  
  


Ray fell into the kiss and didn’t bother to hold anything back. Tight fingers gripped at the shirt on Ryan's chest, tongue swiping across the Alpha's teeth and tongue for deep, tasty licks. There was a soft coo that Ray made, getting overwhelmed with nothing more than  _ Ryan _ . It only added to the emotions even more so, Ray realizing that this would be one of the last kisses they would share before they had to part.

  
  


It took so much for Ryan to release the Omega's sweet mouth, and when he did he still stayed close, lips brushing as he spoke. "You know I wanted to play this game with you."

  
  


"Fuck, Rye..." Ray breathed in harshly, trying maintain himself. "You don't even know. It's like they did this on purpose." He had the Alpha's face cupped in his both of his hands, warm brown eyes staring deep into cool blue eyes. "I'm gonna go fucking insane without you, now."

  
  


Ryan slid his fingers down to curl along the Omega's nape, squeezing lightly to help calm both their nerves. His stomach had turned in on itself at the thought of Ray in this alienated place. "You've never so much as been camping, Ray. I just wanted-" He chewed harshly at his lower lip, tasting vanilla. "I wanted to be there  _ with  _ you. To protect you. Now I'm going to be competing against you."

  
  


Ray sighed, leaning more into Ryan, lips still cupping lightly, but soon they slid by towards his neck. The Alpha's skin was warm and he nibbled at it lightly for comfort. He didn't want to think that he would be facing against his Alpha on a separate team that was totally against him and not for him. 

  
  


"I don't want it..." Ray lamented. "I don't know this shit, Ryan. You are prepped for this and look at me...haven't been a day out of the city."

  
  


Ryan rumbled lowly and encouraged the Omega to scent and nip at his throat, taking what he needed. "You are stronger than you know. I was just hoping I could be there with you to figure it out." He splayed a hand along his lower back, fingers creeping under his shirt to feel his warmth one last time. "As much as I wanted to experience this with you, you don't need me to hold your hand."

  
  


_ I wanted to win with you so badly... _

  
  


Ray gave a small lick before cooing sadly, circling his arms around the Alpha tightly. " 'm gonna mess up a lot. I really wanted you to be there, too, but...guess it just wasn't supposed to happen." He leaned up to give Ryan a kiss on the cheek before their lips connected once again. A purr fluttered in his throat. 

  
  


Ryan sucked in a sharp breath and fisted his hand in dark hair, deepening the kiss. He curled his tongue with the other, memorizing the taste and feel and very scent of his small mate. The sweet purr melted between them. 

  
  


"I would've taken you to the end," Ryan growled against the boy's mouth, nipping hard at those yielding lips with his Alpha fangs. "Should've been  _ us _ ."

  
  


Ray whimpered, eyes screwing shut from the heat of tears stinging his eyes. He relished the nibble hungrily and tried his own hand with tiny, Omegan fangs. 

  
  


"It should've been..." he agreed with a small sniffle. "J-Just promise me you'll think of me during challenges or whatever. Help you get by.”

  
  


"You're all I'm going to think about," Ryan admitted, still clutching the Omega tight to him. He swallowed down his frustrated snarls and kissed him much more gently. "And you'll have Dan. I'm going to feel a lot better knowing you two have each other."

  
  


Ray groaned, pushing his head against Ryan's before he hugged him again. "We're gonna go crazy without you, Alpha..." He loved Dan and he was so happy that they ended up together on a team, but without Ryan, Ray knew that all they would do at night is coo sadly to each other about how their Alpha was missing from their sides. They had the others and they loved them all  _ completely _ , but there would be a piece missing without Ryan. "It's only true. We'll think about you every night."

  
  


Ryan selfishly let himself enjoy the Omega's words. They didn't choose favorites, it was one of their basic rules, but Ray and Dan had wriggled themselves deep into his heart and carved their own special place. The group had gone through rough patches, large fights, but the Omega boys had never left his side - not once. Ray had been the one to bring him into the fold, and he himself had taken in Dan when the others were unsure. He swallowed thickly. "At least you'll have Burnie, sweetheart."

  
  


Ray nodded, pulling himself away to look into Ryan's eyes again. "Yeah...I know. And I'm thankful for it too. He'll take good care of us but," he paused before giving a smile. "He may be Daddy, but you're our Alpha..."

  
  


Ryan's eyes darkened and he grabbed Ray's hand, thumb dragging sensually along the boy's inner wrist. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "You're just asking for me to drag you off into the palms and ruin you."

  
  


Ray whirred happily, thinking of the thought, himself. The rich pine scent of the Alpha grew even stronger and he felt just a little dizzy from it all. "I'm not asking anything." He smiled. 

  
  


“ Mhm,  _ sure _ .”

  
  


"Unless..." he trailed off, frowning. "You'd know the producers wouldn't like it or some shit."

  
  


Ryan's bubble popped and he visibly deflated. "I really won't be able to touch you for more than a month." He lowered his voice. "I hate this."

  
  


Ray bit his lip, the sudden realization coming back to him. "Ryan..." He looked up at the Alpha past long lashes, showing caramel orbs. "We just have to promise each other to make it until the teams merge...but I don't even know if I can wait that long."

  
  


Ryan whined under his breath and took the boy's jaw in his hands again, searing one last kiss against his lips. He made it last, making sure neither of them would forget. When he broke it, he stepped away and lowered his hands, no matter how heavy they felt. "Keep yourself warm at night, okay? I'll see you at the merge."

  
  


"I'll keep warm with Dan," Ray managed to smile. Suddenly, he frowned. "Who will keep you warm at night, Alpha?"

  
  


Ryan's lips quirked up a little. "Whoever wants me, I guess."

  
  


Ray couldn't help himself when he leaned in for another quick kiss. "I know one of the boys will come to you." His lip threatened to wobble before he tried to smile against it. "Goodbye, Alpha. I'll see you soon."

  
  


Ryan closed his eyes and took the brief kiss as his goodbye, nodding a little. There wasn't anything left to say, nothing that wasn't a protest or a demand to redraw buffs. He couldn't watch Ray walk away so he turned and headed back to his tribe mat. He like to think he was strong but he couldn't handle another goodbye like that.

  
  


But he didn't have a choice. Someone latched their arms around his waist and buried their face between his shoulder blades. "Ray, we-"

  
  


Those arms were too thick to be Ray's though. They were much more broad and built having a better strength of holding his grip. 

  
  


"Ryan..." Dan's voice crooned out in a sad tone. He hugged onto Ryan and buried his face into the back of his neck, immediately giving small kisses. Ryan's skin was so warm and heated under his lips and he whined when he realized that he wouldn't have this warmth for a while.

  
  


"Dan," Ryan breathed out, heart dropping down into his gut. He laid his hands along those arms and tried to get his voice back. The little kisses burned, each one reminding him that he wasn't in control of this games. Out of all his partners, Dan was one of the few he could tell everything too without hesitation. There was no walking on eggshells around the Brit. He'd been hoping to compete in challenges with him by his side, not against him.

  
  


"Why'd they do this?" Dan asked quietly, his voice seeming to break. He’d always been the one prone to show emotion, especially when it came to be separated from loved ones. He continued to plant little kisses on the skin until he breathed a big lungful of Ryan's scent, trying his best to brand it into his nose so that it would be the only thing he would breathe for the next month. "What will Ray and I...do?"

  
  


Ryan turned in the circle of his mate's arms and clutched him into a tight hug, lips pressed near his ear and knuckles kissed buried in dark hair. "You're going to wreck this game, Dan." He closed his eyes, trying to smile against the Omega's cheek. "You're going to kick my ass a lot, okay?"

  
  


He wet his lips and barely kept himself from glancing at Ray's retreating form. "He's going to need a strong Alpha. You've got a serious tribe there. The first sign of weakness and they'll vote you out. You have to protect him until the merge, okay?"

  
  


Dan nodded, breathing in heavy to try and take in all of the information. He knew Ryan was right, but it was still so painful to realize that the loving Alpha that he and Ray were bonded to will not be there to help them along or to touch or scent at whenever needed. "Burnie's there too, just in case I go mental. I'm gonna try my best, Ryan," Dan smiled actually showing some teeth. "I honestly don't know about that, Alpha. You're good at this."

  
  


Ryan grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, noses nearly brushing. "I'm serious, Dan. Don't trust them. Don't trust anyone besides Ray. Not even Burnie. You need to play Alpha for him, for yourself, if you want to stay in this game."

  
  


Dan listened, eyes growing wide and he nodded obediently. His Alpha always knew best and always wanted the best for them both. He chittered sweetly and gave a small kiss on the older's cheek before nuzzling into it. "Promise, Rye. No one but our sweet Ray."

  
  


Ryan softened and hugged Dan firmly, nuzzling and scenting at his hair and cheek. "Be good for me over there, okay? Keep everyone fed as best you can. But you and Ray first."

  
  


Dan looked over to Ray in the distance and nodded. "Always gotta keep our love fed. I'd give him food before me, Rye, you know that." He finally came close, whining when he presented his lips and begged to be kissed.

  
  


Ryan thumbed over the cute, pink bottom lip. "My sweet pup."

  
  


He dove in and gave him the sweetest kiss he could manage. He'd seared a brand on Ray's mouth, but with Dan it felt like passing over the reins. The touch of an Alpha to give him strength.

  
  


Dan whimpered into the kiss, fingers sliding into the longer, blond locks of the Alpha's hair. Tongue slipped between their teeth and Dan tried to fully get a taste of Ryan, swearing that is what he wanted to do all day - just to kiss and lick at his Alpha. Sadly, though, there was a part between them and he gave Ryan's hands a squeeze. "Wanna make you proud, Alpha. Always."

  
  


"You always have," Ryan promised, taking up the Omega's hands and pressing kisses into them. It would be the last sweet gesture between them in a while. It hurt but he started to cut away at their connection one inch at a time, building a wall between them. "Play well, okay? Don't hold anything back."

  
  


Dan nodded and sighed, tightening fingers into small fists. "I will." He looked over to Ray and prepared to walk to him. "Same with you. Don't be gentle with us."

  
  


Ryan kept his jaw clenched shut and nodded, forcing down anymore words of comfort. They were contestants on separate tribes now. There was nothing more he could do for his boys.

  
  


Dan bumped shoulders with Mark as they passed and he flashed him a smile, “Looking good, Gruchy.”

  
  


Dan shot him a cocky wink and got a kiss blown at him in return. 

  
  


Mark tore his eyes from the Omega’s retreating ass and found who he’d been heading for. Kovic pulled him into a tight hug and fingers dug into his back, chin hooking over his shoulder. Mark chuckled fondly at the possessive clutch and hugged him back. “Adam, come on, it’ll only be for a little while.”

  
  


“I’m going to go crazy without you,” the other Alpha grumbled. “Seriously.”

  
  


“You’ll be okay,” Mark promised, rubbing over his back. “Why is everyone acting like this is the end of the world?”

  
  


Adam flinched, stung by the careless laugh in those words. He pulled back with a forced shrug. “You’re right. It’s stupid.”

  
  


Mark switched gears and took the other by the shoulders, forcing him to turn back and look at him. “That’s not what I’m saying. You are going to be literally surrounded by people who love you. I know you don’t get to see them much, but does that mean you care about them any less?”

  
  


“No,” Adam mumbled truthfully.

  
  


“Then believe me when I say it’s going to be okay.” He chuckled and patted at the strong shoulders. “How the hell am I going to compete against you, big guy? You’re going to wreck us.”

  
Adam got red in the cheeks and ducked his head. Mark smiled fondly and pulled him into another hug.  _ My gentle giant. _

  
  


Just a few feet behind them, Ray slung an arm around Joel and Jack’s neck, snagging them both and dragging them into a tight hug. The older men laughed and hugged him back.

  
  


“We aren’t going anywhere,” Jack promised.

  
  


“Not really, anyway,” Joel added, hand rubbing soothing circles and the other Omega’s back. “We’ll see each other every few days for like, what, forty days?”

  
  


“Fuck you guys, I need you,” Ray growled a little, holding tighter. “Don’t see why we couldn’t all be in one group. This is so stupid.”

  
  


While Jack pet the young Omega’s hair and tried to soothe him, Burnie and Geoff met between the colored mats. They shook hands but held on, grinning at each other.

  
  


“Take care of the pack,” Geoff stated, though they both knew it went unsaid.

  
  


“I will,” Burnie promised. “You too.”

  
  


Geoff nodded and started to let go but the man squeezed his fingers.

  
  


“Geoff?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
Something flashed in Burnie’s eyes and the Pack Alpha’s chest went tight.

  
  


“We’re going to kick your fucking ass.”

  
  


Geoff wrenched his hand away with a scowl. “You wish.”

  
  


With the goodbyes dwindling off, the two new tribes took their places.

  
  


With all the negative, there were swells of good feelings too. 

  
  


Adam and Burnie caught each other in a bear hug, Michael getting in on it too. He and Adam were nearly on the same level in their little pack and Burnie was a top dog, they felt lucky to have him to guide them if they couldn’t have Geoff. Ray tucked into Dan’s side and the two brushed noses, sweet Omegan chitters exchanged as they decided they were at least grateful to have each other. It was no secret that Ryan, Dan, and Ray were close and sought each other out first. There were no hurt feelings about the closeness because the others knew their mates loved them just as much.

  
  


There were no favorites, no pairing off, no pulling away - just a smooth, thick spread of love and affection among the eleven of them. No matter how ridiculous it sounded or seemed, it was true. 

  
  


Geoff and Jack hugged it out hard, both grinning like idiots. They dragged Joel in to kiss his cheeks. They’d all been friends long before they’d been lovers and there was a strong bond there. While he was nosing at Jack’s hair and telling him how lucky they were, Geoff watched Gavin pass right by him without a glance and head straight into Ryan’s arms. Ryan had an arm around Gavin and Mark and was nuzzling them both, putting his scent on them almost possessively. 

  
  


“We’re going to have a good game,” Ryan promised. Mark nodded eagerly and bumped his nose against the other Alpha’s cheek. The Omega chirped and shot him a wink.

  
  


“Think you’ll provide for us alright, Alpha?” Gavin chuckled with a teasing wink. Ryan was a little startled by the comment and his eyes darted to Geoff in question. It was rare one of the Omegas said something like that not directed at their Pack Alpha. But Geoff didn’t look angry, only disheartened, and Ryan absently gave the Brit a peck on the forehead.

  
  


There was a look in Geoff’s eyes that truly showed  how brokenhearted he was, if anyone had bothered to see. He looked at his Gavin was he tried to hug up under Ryan’s arm, nosing at his neck and smiling all happily. It was an insult to have one of his Omegas go up to one of the other Alphas and ask about “providing”. It shouldn’t have stabbed Geoff like it did, but the Alpha just gave a sad sigh and let it be for now. 

  
  


_ Don’t worry. You’ll see how much you really need me to provide for you.  _ Guilt swamped him for such a thought.

  
  


“Welcome to your new tribes,” Matt declared as they all settled down. “Grey buffs are the Ulaula Tribe. Blue buffs? Via Tribe. You are now officially in the game.” The cheers were much less enthusiastic this time but they were trying not to let themselves be disheartening. “Geoff, what do you think of these new tribes?”

  
  


Geoff scratched through the hint of his beard. “I’m not going to lie, I’m going to miss those losers. But I was  _ really  _ hoping for Jack since we got the email about this game.”

  
  


“Do you think you two will work well together?”

  
  


“ Oh, I  _ know  _ we will.”

  
  


The cameras caught the sharp, bitter look Michael shot over to the other tribe. The tender buzz of feelings he’d taken in from his Pack Alpha’s praise and touch faded just enough for a scowl to work over his face. 

  
  


“Michael,” Matt called out. “You don’t look too happy.”

  
  


“ No, Matt, I’m real happy,” Michael drawled, fingers curled tight around his bag. “Happy that we got all the strong players.” He made a big show of looking the other tribe over. “Mark is  their  best hope. Looks like Omegas and grandpas to me.”

  
  


A small growl was heard from the other tribe and when the cameras zoomed in they were surprised to see Gavin with his feathers ruffled. His nose was scrunched in a snarl and his upper lip was drawn back.

  
  


“Gavin, right? What do you think of-?”

  
  


“ I think Michael’s talking a lot of good rubbish over there,” Gavin cut in quickly. A spark danced between the pair and their old, naturally competitive flame flared up. They grinned sharply at one another and there was pure heat there that promised not only a fierce competition but a hard fuck once they got their hands on one another. Michael blew him a wink and a kiss and Gavin mouthed back  _ fuck you  _ that was responded with a cocky, silent  _ you wish _ .

  
  


“Haywood,” Matt redirected. “What do you think of your glorious Via Tribe?”

  
  


Ryan had a solemn, calm expression that gave away nothing. He could feel the burn of Dan and Ray’s gazes on him but he couldn’t make himself look. Until the merge, he had to leave the Omegas in the hands of his other mates. There was nothing more he could do for them. “I think we’ll do just fine.”

  
  


“Just fine?” Hullum echoed.

  
  


“Yep,” the Alpha replied curtly. 

  
  


“If you had to choose, who do you think would be your ultimate downfall for your team?” Matt now had a cocky look with raised eyes at the Alpha who only breathed in deeply, eyes now looking towards the ground to keep from glancing at Joel or Geoff. 

  
  


“Being away from each other will be the roughest part of all this. We didn’t expect to be split up like this.”

  
  


“ This may not be what you expected but it’s how things worked out. Here in  _ Survivor  _ you have to be ready for sudden changes like this. To go against your hearts for a chance of filling your bellies in the short term and your wallets in the long run.” He rubbed his hands together. “What better way to get started than our first challenge?” 

  
  


They hadn’t even put their buffs on and there was already a challenge. The Alphas puffed up, ready to prove themselves, but the Omegas were a little worried with the sudden division of their pack. All except Gavin who perked up, bright eyed and bushy tailed at the prospect of jumping into it. 

  
  


“Survivors, your first challenge…” Matt gestured behind him at the large, thick palm tree with dangling treats. “Each tribe will chose one player to scale this tree armed with nothing but their hands, feet, and a knife. Both players will climb at the same time and cut down supplies for them and their respective tribe. They will have three minutes to climb and cut down as many bags as they can. As you can see we have many choices.”

  
  


The labels on the bags varied.  _ Fire kit. Luxury. Food. Crafts. Comfort. Fishing Gear. Vessels.  _ There were two of each on various of the dozen, thick branches. It was one of the biggest palms any of them had ever seen and every bag seemed tempting.  

  
  


“I’ll give you guys a minutes to strategize. 

  
  


o0o

  
  


“Who’s it gonna’ be?” Burnie asked, looking around at his new ‘tribe’.

  
  


“I can do it?” Adam offered tentatively.

  
  


“I don’t doubt your strength for a second, kid, but we need someone agile,” Burnie let down easy. Kovic sighed but nodded, knowing his bulk would slow him down. 

  
  


“Let me,” Michael urged eagerly, jumping up on his toes a little. “I’m so fucking fast, man.”

  
  


Burnie nodded slowly but he was eyeing Dan. “Dan, babe, what about you? I’ve seen you and Ryan rock-climb.”

  
  


Dan gave a long moment to think before nodding. “I can do it.”

  
  


“Cool.” Burnie gestured between them. “Rochambeau it out, guys.”

  
  


Dan and Michael squared up and threw out their fists. “One-two-three- _ shoot _ .”

  
  


Paper versus rock.

  
  


“Damn,” Michael cursed with a grin, shaking his head. “I would’ve nailed it. Don’t fuck it up, asshole.”

  
  


The Brit chuckled. “I’ll try not to.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


The new Via Tribe gathered in at a close huddle. 

  
  


“Ryan?” Geoff tossed out immediately, knowing just how well his boyfriend climbed. They’d gone on trips where he’d seen Ryan free climb up low level rock faces and use gear like it was second nature, and he’d seen him scale the walls in the high end gyms on the weekends.  

  
  


Jack peeked over at the other tribe, seeing Michael’s curls shake. “They’re not picking Michael.”

  
  


“That was what I was worried about, Michael climbs just as well as I do,” Ryan tisked. “But not me, Geoff. I’m not fast like this. It should be Mark.”

  
  


“It’s true,” Gavin stated. “I’ve seen him fly up and over all kinds of rubbish. A tree should be no problem for you, love.”

  
  


Mark grinned and nuzzled at the Omega’s temple before looking at their Pack Alpha. “I really think I can nail this.”

  
  


Geoff nodded. “I believe in you, kid.” 

  
  


Mark grinned, blushing a little around the ears at the confidence in his Pack Alpha’s voice. “You can count on me, boss.”

  
  


“Climb that tree you fuckin’ nerd.”

  
  


o0o. 

  
  


“We have our players. Mark from Tribe Ulaula, and Dan from Tribe Via. One Alpha, one Omega. Competitors, step up to the black line.”

  
  


Dan and Mark jogged up to the starting line in the sand and were given the signal to wait while the cameras adjusted and Hullum moved to the side to give them a straight run to the tree. The Alpha was busy stretching out and warming his muscles up when he heard the little grunt of his name. Dan was standing close with his hands on his hips, chewing his lip in a bad habit he’d picked up from Ryan. 

  
  


“No matter what happens, you’re...we’re…” Dan sighed heavily and looked down at the sand. “I love you.”

  
  


Mark reached out and snagged his hand, dragging the Omega forward and into a kiss. One of the camera guys made a gesture to knock it off but neither saw. The touch was tender, like all things with Mark, and Dan melted against him. It was brief but much needed.

  
  


“We’ll merge soon, the main tribe won’t be too long off,” Mark assured the Omega, rubbing his knuckles over the smooth cheek to get a tiny pleased whirr. “Then we’ll all be together and compete fairly.”

  
  


“I don’t like being broke up like this,” Dan admitted quietly.

  
  


“I don’t either,” Mark sighed. “Take care of the others. Look after Adam a bit, this is going to rough on him.”

  
  


“Promise. I thought it would be anyway. This’ll be fun, yeah? Bond a bit closer.” Dan chewed his lower lip again. “Watch out for Gav? He and Geoff are still a bit not good and I’m afraid he’ll push himself too hard.”

  
  


Mark laid his hands on the Omega’s shoulders and gave him the most disarming smile. Dan felt himself smile back and lean into the touch. “I promise that Gavin is not going to go hungry. Ryan won’t let that happen. And I’ll make sure he drink plenty of water every day.” He leaned in and brushed their noses. “Your B will be fine.”

  
  


Hullum’s voice rung out across the beach. “Survivors! Take your mark!”

  
  


“Let’s wear ‘em together, mate,” Dan offered as he rolled up his buff and tied it tight around his right arm. Mark nodded quickly and mimicked him, settling the buff in the same spot with a quick knot. They gave one last fist bump and then turned to face the tree, feet just behind the sandbag. They lowered into half crouches, preparing to take off at the first word. 

  
  


“Mark?” 

  
  


His name was hushed so quietly he nearly missed it. “Yeah?”

  
  


“I’m sorry.”

  
Mark looked over at the Brit and frowned as he saw the strong set of that jaw, that pursed lips, the smolder of dark eyes.

  
  


“Survivors ready!”

  
  


But there was no time. 

  
  


Matt dropped his arm. “Go!”

  
  


They both kicked up sand as they launched themselves forward, feet still awkward on the giving beach. They raced neck-in-neck all the way up to the tree and Mark was about to circle around and go up the other side to avoid a collision when he found himself tossed head-first into the sand. He skidded against the smooth grin and barely managed not to get a mouthful of it. He sputtered and looked up in time to see Dan shoot him a regretful look before launching himself at the trunk. The Brit climbed quick without a word and Mark knew.  _ He fucking tripped me. _

  
  


“Oh, it’s on!” The mirth in Mark’s voice had a sharp edge to it as he kicked off his tennis shoes, thumb hooking in his socks to yank them off too.

  
  


The bark dug sharply into Dan's palms and his shoes skirted noisily off the ridges, nails scraping painfully as he tried to get up the trunk. He glanced down and saw Mark catching up quickly, a determined scowl on his handsome face. The Brit doubled his effort and kicked up to snag a branch, lifting himself with a determined grunt and hefting up for a steady hold. He thumbed over the snap that kept his hunting knife in place, gripping the handle and whipping it out. He glanced back one more time at Mark before crouching precariously on the branch to start working on the thick rope that kept a ‘Food’ bag in place.

  
  


Mark was quick to get to his feet and catch up. As soon as he got to the base of the tree, he jumped, grabbing the thick bark and beginning to scale upward at a steady rate. Though the bark stung his bare feet the grip was better than shoes, giving him speed. There was a vengeful fire within him, something that demanded he get back at Dan for tripping him, and with the Omega grabbing at a ‘Food’ bag, it motivated him even more to snatch it away. 

  
  


"Mine!" he snarled, getting up to the branch and tearing out his knife from its holster.

  
  


“Piss off!” Dan worked faster at the rope, digging the blade in deeply to try and get it to give. He eyed Mark's knife, watching it swipe uselessly, and something snapped in his chest. He lashed out and grabbed the Alpha's wrist, dragging it up and digging his incisors deep into the back of his hand. He clamped his jaw tight along tendon and bone. He shook his head, wanting to knock the knife out of his grip, but the Alpha held tight.

  
  


"Jesus -  _ fuck _ !" Mark snarled, snatching his hand away. He kept a tight, persistent grip on the knife. "You little-" 

  
  


There was a bit of laughter in his voice laced with slight pain and he moved again towards the bag, his teeth already bared in a competitive grimace. He, too, tried to grab at Dan's hand and pulled it close, wanting to bite, but the Omega was fast and slipped his hand away. Mark still bit down though, a screeching whine heard through the air when he chomped down on his tongue instead. The pain was sharp and the coppery wash across his tongue made him gag, but he tried to keep his head in the game.

  
  


Dan let out an instinctual concerned whine but it was muffled as the bag slid free and Hullum called out, "Food for Ulaula!". He gave a quick glance at the other branch and saw ‘Pot Set’ and carefully turned around, bracing a hand on a lesser limb and  _ barely  _ skirting past Mark unscathed. He hurried onto the second thicker limb, bypassing some of the bags to dig his knife into the knot keeping his chosen bag suspended

  
  


Mark, now recovered, kept going, trying to crawl towards Dan by following the same path he chosen and braced his hand on the lesser branch. He placed his knife in his mouth, reaching for Dan until he could hook his fingers in his clothes. He made a muffled exclaim, growling more when Dan made a noise of discontent. He tightened his hold on the low branch for all the support he could get and made a better grab at the Omega.

  
  


Dan yipped in protest as his shirt was yanked near the collar. He wobbled dangerously and tried to yank away, buttons popping from the strain. He snapped his small Omegan fangs at the other and tried to keep sawing at the rope but it was hard with the constriction. "I said piss off, Mark!"

  
  


Mark yanked, successfully unbuttoning the majority of Dan's shirt. When the Omega crawled further ahead to get away from him he was quick to spit out the knife into his hand and steadied himself enough to crouch down.

  
  


"In your dreams," he muttered, slicing at the rope that Dan had nearly finished cutting. The Omega was clawing at him now, nearly scratching him until he got the rope completely cut.

  
  


"Fucking-" Dan cursed as his arms got tied up in his shirt, rocking badly. He ripped the shirt off and let it flutter away uselessly. The gesture made him wobble again and his scratching turned to clinging, knife barely staying in his hand as he tried to steady himself. They were pressed close, close enough that his nose brushed dark hair. The rope gave under Mark's knife and he heard the bark of, "Via scores Vessels!" and anger flickered under his tongue. Dan parted his lips and dug tiny fangs into the sensitive skin behind the man's ear, biting sharply and letting his fingers fist in his cotton shirt.

  
  


Mark gasped, eyes growing wide from the other bite and he  _ roared _ , laying a hand flat on the Omega’s barely covered chest and trying to push him away from him. Tears threatened to show in his eyes so he closed them blindly to hide them, ripping himself away from Dan's grasp. 

  
  


"Ow, motherfucker!" he growled from the pain as he moved  back into the tree and focused on the other bags on the other branch. He tried to move to them but it was difficult because he could feel the Omega trying to claw at him.

  
  


Dan swiped at him with his empty hand, nails barely skimming skin before the Alpha was out of his reach. He could still feel Mark's hand on his chest like a brand and it made his cheeks hot, his small fangs itch. He didn't follow, not right away. He found a second Pot Set bag and sawed through it as quickly as he could, hearing Hullum call out time being half over. Once the rope gave, he made his way down the branch and onto the one Mark was on.

  
  


Mark wasted no time when he was on the other branch and was sawing at the ‘Fire Making’ bag, desperate to try and get it down. After hearing the host call for the half-time mark as well as Dan scoring the other bag of the pots, his heart began to race at full speed. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he was finally able to pull apart the rest of the rope that were hanging onto threads. Immediately, he dove for another bag without a care of label and gasped when he felt Dan's fingers raking across his ankle. 

  
  


"Fuck off,  _ fuck off _ !" he chanted with uncharacteristic anger, trying to continue to go down the branch, but it was nearly impossible.

  
  


Dan chewed his lip for only a second, cooking up a quick plan. He squeezed in close to Mark, cocking his head to bare his throat. They were pressed flush at nearly every point and he tried to use his scent as a distraction. None of them had really touched each other since yesterday and he was hoping he'd be thirsty for it. He slipped his hand around and swiped at the rope knots as best he could.

  
  


Mark couldn't help but purse his lips, tilting his head towards Dan in a daze of the scent. It had been so long since he caught a whiff of that tangy spearmint and he completely lost himself as Dan grabbed a hold of the rope. However, he did manage to get a strong hold of Dan's shoulder, trying to push him back as hard as he could manage, but it wasn't any good. He nearly dropped his own knife when Dan shoved beside of him and it faltered his grip. 

  
  


"You sneaky thing," he growled.

  
  


Dan's chitter was much sharper, a intense Omega sound that startled the other a bit. He kept solid against the shove and dug his knife into the bark, wiggling it back and forth. He bit at Mark's shoulder, getting him to arch and his own blade to slip away a bit, giving room for the Omega to cut at it.

  
  


The Alpha gave a curse from the other bite and now had his nails biting into the bare flesh of Dan before trying to bite back again. He grabbed onto the rope again, trying to swipe his blade, but missed. He was too focused on trying to lash out and was actually successful at nipping at Dan's neck to try and distract him from cutting the rope, but it was no use.

  
  


Dan grinned at the faltered composure and worked his knife in harder, but he mewed quietly and arched when he felt the Alpha bite at his throat. The threads gave from all the lashings but he couldn't hear Hullum's voice call out what he'd won over the heat that rushed through them. "Bastard."

  
  


Mark growled and quickly turned back, focusing on one of the remaining bags of the other branch. He dove for it, gasping when he felt himself wobble. He tried to gain his balance, and quickly too because the time was running very low. He began to kick his feet along the bark, trying to void off Dan if and when he would come near again. Although he got a grip, it wasn't that steady but he managed to dive his knife against the rope, hacking away at it. It was another ‘Food’ bag so he was determined out of all things to get this for his tribe. His knuckles turned white from how tightly he was gripping onto the knife and when he felt Dan trying to grab at him again, he snarled. "Stop! Get away!"

  
  


Dan backed off quickly, seeing the fire in those dark eyes. There was a 'Crafts' bag latched almost next to the one Mark was working on and he was determined to get it. He stayed crouched and alert, ready to pounce when Mark lost his concentration. He watched closely, hearing the low time call out from the host below, and once Mark dropped his own bag and turned around on his heels for another he made his move.

  
  


Dan braced both his hands on the branch and swiped his leg down the bark, sneaker dragging roughly over the Alpha's fingers and knocking the knife out of his hand. Dan scooted closer and kicked again, feeling a cold satisfaction when Mark drew back to avoid getting his hands crushed. 

  
  


Mark gasped, feeling no support on his legs anymore with his weight shifted so unfairly, and he slipped. Hands raked against the branches for purchase but he couldn't hold on. He let out a quick, desperate shout of Dan's name before he finally felt his nails rake uselessly over unyielding bark. For a fraction of a second he felt weightless, stomach bottoming out, and then there was the crashing impact of the ground when he landed harshly on his side. His very bones jolted, ribs threatening to cave, and as he laid there his hip gave a long, painful throb. Shock swamped him, eyes wide open and the heat of embarrassment rushed along with it when he heard the other mates just gawk in surprise. 

  
  


Someone called out for him but he couldn’t answer, lungs flat as he soundlessly gasped for hair.  _ He kicked me off... _

  
  


Dan took to the rope and sliced at it as fast as he could. He tugged at it when he heard the countdown, trying to rip it apart with brute strength, but it wouldn't budge. He gave a frustrated hiss and then he heard it.

  
  


“Time!”

  
  


Ryan took off the second he was sure he wouldn’t disqualify them from any reward. Sand burst past his heels and he headed straight for Mark, dropping to his knees and cupping the younger Alpha’s face to check his eyes. “Mark?”

  
  


He got a nod and clear eyes, no sign of grogginess. 

  
  


“How much pain, on a scale of one to ten?” Ryan needled.

  
  


“Four,” Mark answered honestly, arm wrapped around his waist to support his throbbing ribs. “My ego? Probably around an eight.”

  
  


Ryan rumbled soothing and rubbed his cheek against the man’s hair, hiding his flushed face from the camera. “You did so well. Thank you.”

  
  


Mark chattered and tucked his nose into the base of the other’s throat. He took calming breaths and worked through the pain while strong fingers pet through his hair. 

  
  


Above them, Dan wiggled down to the main trunk and tried to climb down as best he could with numb fingers and legs rubbed raw from the bark. “Thank bloody - ah, fucking -  _ ooph _ .” He barely managed to keep his footing as he scrambled down with clumsy movements. He was breathless when his feet hit the sand and as the adrenaline drained from him he felt shaky, a little more liquid than he’d anticipated. 

  
  


He wanted to talk to Ryan, to say something, to apologize to Mark and lick the bites he’d made, but it was too late. He tried not to let his heart sink as Ryan led Mark away back to their new “tribe” while his own stayed at the mat. He wondered why at least Ray hadn’t come out to greet him after he’d worked so hard to provide something for their camp.

  
  


“You didn’t get fire…?”

  
  


Dan raised his head, one eye squinted and still heaving for breath. “I didn’t ‘whot?” His accent came out thick and he cleared his throat ask again, louder. His tribe was looking at him with slightly disheartened expressions. He looked over at the bags he’d cut down and read the labels out loud. “Food, pot set...fishing gear.” He’d sworn the ‘f’ had been ‘fire kit’. Fishing gear they could win later, but they needed fire  _ now _ .

  
  


Dan dropped down into a crouch and laced his fingers behind his head, ducking his head into his chest and groaning loudly. It had been the one thing Burnie had demanded and he’d messed it up. “Bollocks.” 

  
  


“Mark gets food, fire, and pots for his camp,” Matt announced as Jack collected the sacks to bring over to the blue mat. “Dan managed food, pots, and fishing gear. Thats a good big picture strategy but that’s going to make for a rough few first days at camp. The only thing more important than immunity in this game is fire. That’s going to make for a rough time.”

  
  


Dan wanted to glare at the host but he kept his head bowed, not wanting to come off like a bitter asshole on camera. He stayed there and tried to breathe it out, face hidden, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Burnie was standing there, other hand offered. The other hand held his lost shirt. 

  
  


“Get up, kid. You did fine,” Burnie promised with a kind smile. Dan cautiously took his hand and got dragged up into a bear hug. “Thank you.”

  
  


“ ‘M sorry I didn’t get fire,” he mumbled into the Alpha’s shirt collar. 

  
  


“It’s way too early in the game to break down after a bit of fire, Omega,” Burnie teased light heartedly as he pet through dark hair. He let the boy rub his scent onto his cheeks and kept an arm wrapped protectively around him, keeping him shielded from the cameras as best he could. This was the first challenge making even a tiny fumble could feel like a complete fuck up. He whispered more tiny reassurances in his mate’s ear, promising him it was okay and that everything would work out.

  
  


Once he go a small chitter Burnie knew the Omega was okay to head back to the mat with their bags in tow. Michael grabbed Dan the moment he was in arm’s reach and gave him a tight hug, lips brushing his ear. “Don’t worry, dude, I got fire covered.”

  
  


Matt had a wide basket in his hands now as he came up to them. “Well done, both tribes You have  _ officially  _ begun this game. I have machetes for you, and a map to your new beaches.”

  
  


Burnie and Geoff were separately given the covered tools and the thick, cloth maps. Ryan immediately took the machete and popped off the latch to give the steel a look over. Once he was satisfied he sheathed it, seeing the way Hullum was grinning at him. “Good enough quality for you, Haywood?”

  
He shot back a cocky grin. “It’ll do.”

  
  


“ Gentlemen, take your gear and start finding your way to your respective camps.” Matt shielded his eyes from the sun and pretending to watch for clouds. “It looks clear now but the weather can change pretty fast out here. If I were you, I would start working on a shelter before it gets dark.” The group look worried and he seemed a little smug about it. “Head out, be careful, and welcome again to  _ Survivor _ .”

 

* * *

  
 **All comments are welcomed with open arms.[Chooboozle](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/) and [I](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) worked really hard on it. All headcanons and suggestions are welcome on our blogs or on here - we love to hear from you guys! We worked super hard on this, lots of RP-ing.**  
 

 


	3. Headcanon Chapter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three headcanons from Survivor AU

**Chooboozle and I decided that every three headcanons we write, we'll post them as a chapter. The next chap will be smutty and full, promise <3**

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Herbs”** _\- Via Tribe_  
  


Ryan may have “prepared” for _Survivor_ , but Jack and Geoff had combined their mutual love for botany and had immersed themselves in hardcore research for weeks before going out to Samoa. They familiarized themselves with the looks and locations of plants, the uses, but the specific names got away from them sometimes with the language barrier. The first two days of the game the two spent a lot of their time crunching through the forest area looking for useful plants. They kept their collection in broad leaves, each plant getting their own folded leaf to press them for later drying. They only took a little at a time and dug deep notches into the trees closest to the bunches so they could be found later.

  
  


“Seasea!” Jack proclaimed loudly to his partner who was a few feet away examining a certain bundle of plants. “This is like gold out here, Geoff. These leaves are good for fever.”

  
  


“Oh hell yeah, man.”

  
  


They found fue sina for a sleep aid (“ _foo-seena?_ ”) , fue manogi for exhaustion and burning eyes (“ _I think this is called mananoji? Man-orgy? I don’t remember._ ”), ava piu vao and lau magamaga for a combination that would relieve abdominal pain and nausea, (“ _Fucking shit. I know we need the flowers of one of these and the roots for the other but I can’t remember. Grab all of it._ ”, “ _Geoff, that’s a fucking terrible idea._ ”), fue lau fao vines for itching and fever symptoms (“ _It’s fue lau fao._ ”, “ _Now you’re just showing off._ ”), magaele root and a toi tree to treat a cough (“ _Do we use the whole tree?_ ”, “ _Yeah, Geoff,  we need to boil down the whole fucking tree._ ”, “ _Oh my god, I hate you._ ”), and togo and talafaul for headaches/migraines (“ _Tala-fala? Talalafala? Falalaul?_ ”, “ _Shut up, Jack._ ”)

  
  


They had their first argument of their tribe out there in the forest together.

  
  


“This is definitely one of the most important plants out here besides the seasea,” Jack declared as he rubbed his fingers over the heart shaped leaves and swollen joints of the plant bush in front of him. “It’s ava, the roots can be smoked to take the pain from puncture wounds. We’re going to be handling a lot of fish with spines and this is the best thing for it.”

  
  


“Bullshit!” Geoff snapped as he smacked his hand down on the tree in front of him. It was kind of large but there were several nearby that were much smaller. “This is an esi, asshole. Adults bear fruit and the babies have roots that can clear up the runs.”

  
  


They bitched back and forth for a few minutes on exactly why they were right about their found plant but eventually Geoff let out a growl that had the Beta snapping his jaw shut.

  
  


“Do you even realize how many coconuts we’re going to be drinking and eating for the next month? We’re going to get dehydrated if we end up relying on them.”

  
  


“…fair.”

  
  


o0o0o0o0o0o

  
  


“ **Firestarting”** \- _Ulaula Tribbe_

  
  


“First key thing for survival is a fire,” Burnie huffed, finding a couple twigs. He added them to the pile of firewood that both Kovic and Dan had gathered up for them. “Now, I just gotta figure out how to get the damn thing started.” He picked up a piece of wood that was fairly flat along with one of the twigs before trying to begin to rub them together in a circle. “I saw this trick before. Always works.”

  
  


Michael and Ray were spectating, circling Burnie like sharks in the water. They were pacing, mostly thinking about their first time ever being separated from their mates since they came together. Neither one of them could imagine being away from their Alphas or Omega mates. But they were coping.

  
  


Ray had told Dan and Kovic to try and find something to actually eat for them to cook on the fire; the first thing that Dan had thought of was fishing while Kovic decided to join him at a safe distance with the net.

  
  


Kerry sat nearby on a rock to watch. He took a tiny swig from his canteen but was careful to conserve it in case this “making fire” plan fell through.

  
  


“Speaking of which,” Michael began, crouching down to the ground. “There’s bound to be a waterfall here or maybe a river or something. Why don’t you two go check it out?”

  
  


Kerry got up and swung his arm around Ray pulling him close until the both bonked heads with a laugh. “Sounds cool.”

  
  


Burnie had a low growl to him that made all of them hesitate. “Don’t like that idea at all, really. Don’t know what’s out there.”

  
  


“I doubt they would allow us to actually be in danger of any ferocious animals. I saw the island from the helicopter and it’s not too complicated. Kinda’ big but straight forward. We’ll head straight, come back, then head in another straight direction. Just don’t change camps or anything until we get back, is all,” Ray said, Michael agreeing with a nod of his head. “Except maybe a couple of snakes or spiders, but we’ll be careful.”

  
  


“Yeah, plus I promise I won’t let anything happen to your Omega, Burns,” Kerry smiled. “ I’s a tough Alpha.”

  
  


Burnie couldn’t help but chuckle and with a little bit more coaxing, he allowed them both to go with the one empty canteen that they had. Dan had chugged his already without a thought to where the next batch of water would come from, and now it was useful.

  
  


“There might be bugs or some shit in the water,” Michael tisked. “Somehow gonna’ have to boil it for it to get clean.”

  
  


“That’s the plan, Michael, if I can actually get this damn fire started, okay?” The frustration in Burnie’s tone began to show. It was on edge, clearly annoyed at his choice for sending Ray off with Kerry alone. A rumble ripped through his chest until it turned into a sigh and he tossed the wood back into the pile. “Fuck it.”

  
  


“Lemme try,” Michael huffed, getting on his knees. A thought kicked around in his mind until he remembered something. “Hey, wait.” He took off his glasses and poised them into the air, looking back at the pile to see a refracted beam of light.

  
  


“What are you –” and suddenly, Burnie got the picture. He quickly gave Michael his own glasses. “We should’ve stolen Ray’s before he left, but this should help.”

  
  


Michael held both spectacles in the air one behind another and began to position them until he saw the small, bright circle that was refracted from the sunlight. Nervous minutes ticked by but they had no watches to track. It started to glow bright against the dry wood until Michael heaved in a smell of kindling wood. He chittered, feeling a hope of success before he barked at Burnie to go gather up any dry or dead leaves that he could find. They both had trouble seeing, but the eldest Alpha was quick to find some scattered, dead grass near the edge of the forest and even some straw-like material. He threw them into the pile with the wood and got on his knees beside Michael again.

  
  


It took much longer than it did for Bear Grylls, a spark popped from the grass and there was smoke – an edge of hope. Michael was smiling, proud of himself for even thinking of this, and for pulling it off. His arms were growing tired and he whined when his hands started to really shake and tremble from being held up so long. The movement broke focus from the beam and cut off the progress they’d made.

  
  


“Here, I got it,” Burnie assured, taking the glasses away and holding them up in the air instead. His arms were much steadier and less jittery, allowing a hot flame to come to life against the dead leaves and soon spread throughout the pile.

  
  


“Oh fuck!”

  
  


“Look!” he happily yapped, looking at Michael with a blurred vision. “You’re a fucking genius, Michael!”

  
  


Dan and Kovic returned with nothing more than a couple of small fish that looked like they were only useful for bait. When they saw the small, growing fire, their faces lit up with joy and they set down the catch before trying to gather up some more dead leaves and wood that could be useful to keep the fire going. Between them, firewood built up quick.

  
  


When the blaze was finally big enough, Burnie let down his arms and gave Michael’s glasses back to him before putting his own on. By that time, Ray and Kerry had returned with filled canteens and blithe faces when they saw the fire. They told the others of the free running stream they’d found that didn’t come from the ocean, and the suggestion of waterfalls.   _Fresh water._ And so close to camp.

  
  


A fire going, pots to be used, and fresh water nearby - they were set. They only had to wait.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


“ **Oil Pulling”** \- _Via Tribe_

  
  


Ryan wasn’t the first person to notice the problem but he was the only one who didn’t voice it. While the others sneered away from kisses and washed their mouths with painful sea water, Ryan took Mark to the nearest palm and pointed at the thickest batch of coconuts with just a grunt. The younger Alpha fetched them as quick as he could, cutting down the bunch with their machete to drop it at the man’s feet. Mark wagged like a pup for approval and got pats for his job well one. His next order was to build a fire to boil water and he obeyed with early eagerness to prove himself useful.

  
  


Ryan spent the rest of the day quietly cleaning out coconuts and gathering them on the thickest, widest leaf he could find. The others left him to it and went about the day gathering firewood and what food they could find, Jack and Geoff concentrating on combing the fauna for usable plants. They looked over when they heard the Alpha furiously chopping at the coconut into as small as pieces as he could. When the sun was highest in the sky, Ryan finally took his heavy pile of coconut shavings via leaf and carried them over to the fire. He grunted at Gavin to move the pot over the flames, to scoot aside the boiling water already hanging there, and the Omega obeyed, making sure it was hung properly over the low fire and settled in the middle of the stick structure they had braced over it for cooking.

  
  


“Put that sack over it,” Ryan instructed, tossing his chin at the empty sack they had from dumping the two small bags of rice they had over into one bag. “Stretch it tight.”

  
  
Gavin’s nose scrunched up. “Bossy.”

  
  


Ryan pointedly hefted the pile of coconut. “Gav.”

  
  


“Alright, Rye-bread, no need to get your knickers in a not.”

  
  


Gavin kept the material stretched over the pot as Ryan piled the coconut on top, spreading it evenly as he could before picking up the smaller pot of nearly over-boiling water. He poured it over the shredded, fragrant pile with a slow precision. His face was a dead calm even as his Omega mate yelped a little and shifted around trying not to get it to touch his fingers. But Ryan was careful, every drop poured heavy over the coconut shreds. He paused every few seconds to dig his knuckles into the soggy piles, hissing at the burn it left but glad to feel the give against the slight mesh.

  
  


“Ryan…” Gavin murmured, watching his boyfriend’s fingers go blood red.

  
  


Ryan worked mostly in silence until all the hot water was gone. He gathered the pulp up in the bag and squeezed the excess into the pot, teeth grit tight as it burned his palms. It was quickly cooling but he knew they’d be tender later.

  
  


“Why not use a rock?”

  
  


Ryan ignored the question and tossed the pulp aside for soup later. He took their only spoon and wiped it off on the cleanest part of his shirt before stirring the milky liquid in the pot. It came to a boil soon enough and he didn’t have to make a call before Mark was coming up with their only glass jar. It had been full of preserves that they’d had for breakfast and had been washed out afterwards with the first batch of boiled water.

  
  


“Careful with your hands,” Ryan advised gently, hiding his smirk at the way Gavin puffed and griped about he didn’t get a warning before bloody boiling water was poured at me! Mark held the edges of the jar and Ryan took off his shirt to grab the side of the pot, the Omega helping him ease it off the rack. The handle was cool enough to hold by itself and as he tilted it he was as careful as he had been so far, keeping the drizzle of thick white to a minimum so it all caught inside the jar. Mark shifted his fingers but didn’t let go, brows still drawn curiously. The others were watching intently now, crowding around to watch. The jar filled most of the way full and he handed the messy pot off to Gavin, who made a face. “I’m not your damn maid.”

  
  


Gavin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s creepy behavior – the Alpha just raised an eyebrow at him before turning away and dipping his finger into the hot liquid. He coated the digit before popped it between his lips. Mark and Gavin went pink cheeked looking at the way his mouth curled around the reddened skin, and when he popped it out it was obscene. Ryan winced at the taste but then he broke out into a satisfied grin.

  
  


“Perfect.” He sounded normal again, pleased with himself. “Well, we’ve got toothpaste.”

  
  


“That?” Geoff pointed at the jar. “That’s toothpaste?”

  
  


“Oil-pulling, technically,” Ryan clarified. “It’s best with organic coconut oil and I seriously doubt it’s going to get any more organic than this.”

  
  


He got a set of blank looks and he huffed. “Seriously, guys? You just-” He scrubbed a hand through his hair. “You swish it around for your mouth for a few minutes and then you wash it out with warm water. It’ll be the best we can do out here.”

  
  


Jack hummed happily and took the cooled jar, sniffing it and breaking out into a smile. “Coconut kisses.”

  
  


There was a collective groan from his mates.

  
  


“You are so fucking lame.”

  
  
“Watch how lame I am when you want to make out on the beach and I taste like coconuts and you taste like ass.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sucks Ray, Burnie sucks Dan. Isn't that all the summary we need??

The new “tribes” parted ways and once they were off camera they were given their actual rewards, bigger versions than what had fit in the sacks. More pots and full sets of things, second bags of rice and beans, and they happily carried it all in course of their maps. Ulaula was led to the edge of the beach and directed into two boats to be taken to a nearby island, no obscenely far but enough to make them sticky and uncomfortable out on the water.

  


Via Tribe, unaware of where their mates went, found their way to the other side of the island. On the way there Geoff, Ryan, and Jack discussed delegation of duties. Estimating how much day they had left, Jack put out that a lean-to would be their best bet for the night and to work on a more solid shelter all the next day. They wouldn’t be as freshly energized but they would surely have time on their side. Ryan easily agreed.

  


“We need to find good, dry wood and coconuts for kindling. Start a fire while we send out some guys to find a fresh water source.”

  


“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Smartydicks. You did research and stuff.”

  


“You got a better idea, Geoff?”

  


“Hell no, that’s the best plan. I’m just giving you shit.”

  


Mark and Joel snickered behind the three but Gavin stayed unusually quiet, refusing even to smile at Geoff’s mirth. Mark noticed the Omega’s stern, pursed lips and snagged his hand, squeezing it. Gavin sighed and leaned into it, and he spent the rest of the walk glued to the Alpha’s side.

  


The beach that was marked as theirs was clean and open with blissfully semi-cleared spots to choose for camp. While Ryan and Jack scouted around for the optimal area to start their shelter, the others took the moment to sort through their supplies and breath in the fresh ocean air. They lined up bounty and ended up with two large cast iron pot, an extra canteen, two bowls, two plates, one set of silverware, a ladel, and a spatula. It was the bare essentials but they needed it, and they paired well with their large machete.

  


“This is food?” Gavin griped, nose wrinkled up as he took sacks out of the bigger one. Two bags of rice, two bags of beans, a large jar of fruit preservatives, and a sack of dried meat that looked a lot like jerky only scarier. Mark chewed on a piece and made a face at the rough spices rubbed into the dehydrated meat.

  


“Food’s important and all, but _this_ is going to save us!” Geoff announced as he used the knife he’d taken out of Jack’s bag and sliced the twine holding the fire kit together. The whole thing was wrapped up in a tarp which (in the Alpha’s eyes) was the most valuable commodity they could have besides flint. “Fire doesn’t mean shit when it’s raining.”

  


He pushed aside the folds of the tarp to show off flint, coconut husks, a small hatchet, packaged kindling, a serrated knife, and all of that was piled on top of two fleece blankets. They weren’t enough for six grown men but they would keep two or three of them relatively warm at night.

  


“It’s so hot already,” Joel complained, unbuttoning his shirt to let the breeze hit his thin undershirt and cool the sweat beading at his collar. “Are we really going to need blankets?”

  


Gavin tisked lightly. “I looked up the weather here, it can get bloody cold at night.”

  


Geoff tried to shoot him a wink. “At least we’ll have each other for warmth.”

  


The Omega wrinkled up his nose. “Piss off.”

  


Mark opened his mouth to tell him to play nice but there was a call from the trees for them to come look at the perfect spot they’d found. But that didn’t stop Joel. “Can you two, like, hold it together for a few weeks? It’s bad enough you’ve let it go on this long.”

 

Gavin whined softly and ducked his head. Though they called themselves mates and claimed there was no special privileges, they were still a pack and there was an unspoken hierarchy. Joel was the oldest Omega, there was an instinctual need within the other Omegas to abide by him, to keep him happy. He’d been involved with Burnie longer than any of the others had been with one another, he had some strange authority in the pack. Even with his fertility fading, he had a heavy dose of respect from his mates - not just for his status, but his sharp traits. He was a force to be reckoned with and Gavin backed off quickly under the older man’s gaze.

  


Geoff made a noise like he was going to make a sarcastic ‘whipped puppy’ comment and Joel shot him a glare that made the Pack Alpha drawback. “Both of you.”

  


“Yes, Mom,” Geoff grumbled.

  


Jack yelled again for them and they went.

  


o0o

  


Jack, Mark, and Ryan spent the rest of the evening chopping down trees and palm leaves. Jack had been put in charge and the plan was to build a solid floor with a lean-to over it to keep out any rain that hit them or any creepy crawlies that decided to drop from the trees. Joell worked on the fire with Gavin’s help while Mark scaled some of the smaller palms for coconuts. The Alpha returned to camp at dusk with a medium sized crop of plantains and two sacks of coconuts. Water was boiled and canteens were filled to the brim.

  


By the time night fell, they all collapsed in boneless heaps into their makeshift nest.

  


o0o0o0o

  


Ulaula had a similar time when they arrived at their beach, though between Kovic and Burnie they quickly found a good spot to start their shelter. They settled on a structure that mimicked the one at the Via campsite under Michael’s direction. After the fire was made and the others had come back with water to boil, Kerry was put in charge of the fire. Dan and Kovic took the fishing gear (a net, spear, bait, goggles, snorkels, flippers, surprisingly two fleece blankets and the boat they’d been left by the native guides who’d brought them from the main island) and set to catch or snatch up whatever they could find.

  


Burnie and Ray (who’d surprisingly volunteered) worked under Michael’s guidance to create a solid lean-to with a base that could be further improved upon without having to tear too much up. While Burnie laughed about knowing for sure that Jack had built a mirror structure at the other camp, but Michael was so lost in his own thoughts he missed the comment. While the others saw sand and brush, strangely wild branches and bamboo-like reeds that nipped at their flesh, but Michael saw nothing but _potential_.  

  


The moment Kovic and Dan returned, the crab and few fish they’d caught were dumped off with Kerry and Ray to figure out how to cook with rice to give them all full bellies. They went from hunters to builders and were quick about it with Michael barking orders. Taking a leader role would’ve killed someone’s chances in a normal game of _Survivor_ but the tribe was happy to bend under Michael’s experience in hopes of having somewhere dry and off the ground to sleep once the sun set.

  


By the time the sun was slipping behind the seemingly endless ocean, they were all burned out but enjoyed a satisfying meal on the beach together. They ate off leaves and out of their few plates and bowls, mostly using their fingers, and felt a strong sense of contentment as the sunrays faded over the water.

  


The shelter wasn’t the best but Michael was content with it for the night. It was wide enough to fit them all. By the light of the dying fire, they all found a place for themselves. Burnie took the edge with one of the blankets, and Kerry plopped down beside him to steal some fleece. Kovic spread out on his back beside the smaller Alpha, and Michael tucked into his side. Ray took the other edge and the second, small blanket that just barely managed to cover him.

  


Dan took watch of the fire to make sure their second batch of water came to a proper boil. It was an assignment Burnie had given him and he’d be able to cover the pot and sleep once he the water was safe for consumption.

  


While the others dozed off, Ray stayed awake, curled up on his side. His mind was a busy mess. His Omegan blood was fuzzy like soda, prickling his veins and keeping him from finding rest. He needed an Alpha’s scent and touch to calm him down but it was hard when the three Alpha mates he had to choose from all had food scents. Though his immediate hunger was gone, it felt like a small torture to lay and breathe in apples and warm chocolate and tart, savory fruit.

  


He felt like a selfish asshole. What he really wanted was pine and rich soil, something savory to make him feel like he was curled up in a bed of moss. Warm skin and blonde hair to curl in his fingers, a broad chest to nose in. He loved his mates, but he _wanted_ Ryan.

  


Ray almost felt dizzy from the conflicting thoughts, and they did not help him with trying to doze off at all. Soon, he heard the quiet, rhythmic snore that belonged to the eldest Alpha on the team and he gave a soft groan of defeat. He tried to close his eyes and the first thing he pictured was his Alpha with strong, embracing arms wrapped around his waist and his lips cupped over his in a smooth loving kiss. He smiled at the image, eyes still closed when he tried to pull the covers tighter over him.

  


Dan was careful as he eased onto the strapped bamboo and palm they'd used to create a solid floor. He did his best not to jostle Michael as he pulled himself up until he could lay behind Ray. The boy's eyes were closed and he looked to be lost in thought. He curled an arm around the Omega's waist and dipped in to nuzzle at his nape. "You should be asleep, little love."

  


The voice startled Ray. He reacted with a quick, shrill gasp before turning around to realize that it was only Dan. The image of Ryan had faded and all that remained was the other Omega. Ray gave a small smile, attempting to turn over and he fumbled a lot before he got into a comfortable position. "You're the one out at night jerking off in the forest while the rest of us try and sleep." Ray leaned close against him, purring soft when he felt just how warm the Omega was and curled up beside him.

  


Dan wiggled a hand under the blanket and let it resettle in the dip of the lad's hip. "Just watching the water and the fire. But you looked a little lonely over here." He bussed their noses. "What's keeping you up?"

  


Ray felt a wave of both embarrassment and guilt; his cheeks lightened before he tightened the blanket around them. "Aw, just...not my bed," he lied and passed off a chuckle. "You gonna go back out there or stay in here for a bit?"

  


Dan rubbed over the boy's side, fingers threatening to dip under the fabric. "I like it just fine right here, love." He frowned curiously and looked over the other Omega's face. "You miss him, don't you?

  


Ray pursed his lips, wanting to reject the statement as quick as he could, but there was no lying to their mates. He looked at Dan, the smile on his face gone. "Yeah," he admitted softly, fingers trailing down to reach at the other Omega's. When he grabbed a hold, he squeezed tight. His head angled towards Dan, leaning close to try and get more warmth. "I was thinking about him and...fuck, Dan, I miss him already."

  


Dan dragged their twined fingers up and gave them a soft kiss. That fleshy, rose scent filled his nose and he let out a shaky breath. "I miss him too. I know he wanted to be here, to play alongside us." He cocked his head and chastely brushed their lips, somehow still soft after a heavy day in the heat. "Back home, when me and him were alone in bed...he couldn't stop gushing about how he wanted to make love to you on the beach. To see you smile in the water." He smiled, more playfully brushing their noses. "To see the look of absolute horror on your face when he brought you dead birds to eat."

  


Ray couldn't help but giggle at that and he played the scene out in his mind. A coo left his lips as he nose his nose into Dan's neck, inhaling deeply to get that fresh, crisp spearmint scent that belonged to the older mate. "Sex on the beach sounds a lot of fun. That honestly sounds like a dream, 'cept the birds. You guys can keep the dead birds." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Hmm, but the way you were biting at Mark, _wow_. Didn't know you had that in you. You trying to show off to our Alpha?"

  


Dan's purr was low and rough, so close to that of an Alpha rumble that he almost startled himself. "No just for him." His fingers slid up the boy's undershirt and let them fan out across warm ribs that swelled with breath under his palm. "I wanted to provide for our mates. I wanted to make sure you had water and a full stomach."

  


He went to steal another kiss but there was a pinch to his brow. " 'Had it in me'? I'm just as tough as any Alpha out here."

  


After he heard that purr, Ray felt shivers roll down his spine and straight to his cock. A soft sound was made, but it was cut short from him chuckling and he shoved a hand at Dan to push him away playfully. "Yeah, okay, Mr. _Alpha_ Man. What makes you so tough?" Ray didn't want to admit that Dan talking low like this was actually making his inner Omega croon wantingly.

  


Dan caught the hand on his chest with a grin and yanked it up to his mouth, lips grazing the other Omega's inner wrist. "You forget me, love. I was a soldier." Small canines dug into the soft skin before a blood hot tongue swiped over it, laving in the scent of spearmint to mix with the delicate flower musk.

  


Ray shuddered with a mewl from the small bite, instinctively curling close to Dan . It was sharp, but it only brought him more excitement and he could feel his cock already hardening in his pants. He knew he was needy already, but then there was the second thought of cameras surrounding them and he stopped.

  


"I never forgot that," he mused with a smile, pulling back his wrist. He couldn't help but bring it to his nose, inhaling their mix of scents like an expensive perfume. "Do you really know how to treat an Omega, Alpha?"

  


Dan tisked as the sweet wrist was taken from him but he let his hand slide back up under the blankets instead, wriggling under all the barriers between them and letting his hand cup the dip of the Omega's back. The chill of the night faded as he pressed them close, dipping his mouth in for a sweet kiss. It was so innocent at first, just a dry press of lips for comfort, but his fingers roamed to spark some heat. He could smell rosy musk and he didn't pause to grope the back of the boy's thigh, fingers tangled in cloth and bare skin as he dragged it up so his own leg could slip in between. They slotted together so easily, always had, and he felt the almost impulsive way Ray's legs locked around his own as if ready to find sweet friction against his leg like a pup.

  


Ray cherished the kiss for the time that the held it, but pulled away when he realized how close they were really getting. He wasn't rude about it, but he became conscious of their surroundings and remembering where they really were. "D-Dan, the cameras," he sighed as he felt the other Omega move his leg in between his thighs, allowing for his cocklet to get the friction that it deserved. "We'll get in trouble - _oh_ ," he cut himself short, tossing his head back to show off that flawless throat, a submissive move that he always gave the Alphas in the pack.

  


"Piss on the cameras." Dan's growl was small, pathetic really, but it was rough like an Alpha's in the semi-quiet of the night. He ducked in and set his teeth against the Omega's pulse, tongue laving over the flesh to get a strong burst of hot petals. He pried his hand off that soft thigh to make sure the blanket was covering Ray, protective impulses kicking into gear. He rolled their hips together, hand laying flat on the other's thigh. "I'd like to see them pry you away from me, Omega."

  


  
Ray fell into it and his hips rolled back to feel at his mate's bulge tickling at his. He hushed himself of an embarrassing and pitiful mewl when he felt a gush of slick that threatened to drip and smear against his pants. Dan's words made him clouded, but it was also the scent of them both that got him faded, eager to do more . "Oh, Alpha, I know I'm safe with you," he hummed, hands coming down to try and play at both of their pants, coaxing his off with a simple pull of his finger and then working on Dan's alone. "C-come on, help me out, _please_."

  


"Sweet little boy, already eager to rut," Dan teased with a flush growing on his cheeks. Ray's hand was fumbling between them, fingers hooking in the drawstrings. He was glad that khaki was soft. He wiggled his hand down to help, thumbing open the button and tugging the zipper down. His boxer briefs were a little trickier but he sighed when he worked them down to free his cock. He was more impressive than the average Omega but not by much. "You want a cock to rub against? A knot to grind that sweet nub on?"

  


With one swift tug he exposed Ray's cock before pulling him flat against him. Hot, stiff flesh met and it made them both gasp.

  


Ray gave such a moan that he had to cover it with his own hand as he finally felt the slide of smooth flesh teasing at his cock. "Yes!" he squeaked out past the spaces of his fingers before hungrily trying to move against Dan, rubbing both of their cocks together. A hidden hand snaked down his backside to try and press against his hole. He had to admit that he was _soaked_ from all of this and he managed to poke two digits inside. "I-I do. Want your fat knot, Alpha...Jesus Christ, I'm making a mess."

  


Dan rocked against the other Omega with contented little noises. They dripped over each other and they slid well. He went to cup the dip of the boy's back again to really rub, sweet words on his lips, but he felt just what was making all that rose scent kick up beneath the blanket. _He's touching himself._

  


"Minx." Dan grabbed his hand and yanked it away, shoving his own down between those lush cheeks. He rubbed two fingers against that soaked rim and barely swallowed a moan. "I was trying to be slow and take proper care of you and you're trying to ride your fingers like a thirsty little Omega boy."

  


Ray clenches on the fingers and shakes slightly, trying to move more against Dan, but he can feel the other Omega changing positions. "W-what are you...?"

  


"I wanted to try and give you some sweetness but you're so damn eager, little love." Dan laid the other Omega on his back and straddled him, making sure the blanket was over his back to cover them both as he ducked down to take another kiss. There was fire there now, a fresh hunger, and he tore himself from those lips to descend upon his throat. It was butter soft and hot, pulse fluttering wildly and begging for his tongue. "Teasing an Alpha isn't smart."

  


He carefully undid the buttons of Ray's shirt and swallowed his nervousness. It wasn't often he "played Alpha" with the guys. He was happy with his status and riding a thick cock untl he got a nice, satisfying knot and a hot wash of seed. But when they were alone, he and Michael switched status roles and played. Mark loved when he put on an Alpha persona, Gavin too. But playing with Ray? It was a rare treat and his mouth was watering.

  


Dan parted the folds before laying his hands flat on the Omega's hips, letting them slide and ruck up the boy's undershirt to expose a tan chest with downy soft hair and a nice treasure trail. It wasn't often Omega's grew body hair but he was blessed with Ray and Gavin and their downy soft fur. He raked his nails through it to get the boy to arch and let the undershirt tuck up tight, under his arms and out of the way.

  


Ray pursed his lips to hide any bashfulness, but he was failing. A blush crept through his cheeks and burned hot when he felt Dan doing this. "Stop it, Dan - _Alpha_. You know I don't like it." He accepted the caress of lips and it made his heart flutter when he heard Dan giving a noise of disagreement. The younger Omega's chest tightened with each touch of fingers that combed through his hair.

  


The Omega was always self conscious about the hair; it wasn't subtle or light, but _dark_ and thick that peppered all over his chest and leaving a treasure trail that stretched all the way down to his groin. It wasn't the fact he hated hair (he adored it on the Alphas and Gavin), but he always felt like he could never be that sweet or sexy Omegas that have sleek, silk skin with no flaws or hair about them.

  


Even feeling this, he still moaned softly at the fact that he was half naked, torso completely bare for Dan to take in.

  


"Soft, sweet boy," Dan soothed. He was eyeing those dark nips but indulged in petting the other Omega, nails scratching down the line of hair across his quivering belly to tease over his stiff cock. "You think this makes you any less gorgeous? You always purr like a baby cat when I pet you just like _this_."

  


Strong fingers roamed through the dark hair over his pecs, palms grinding against the nubs there to make them stiff.

  


The younger Omega groaned, head leaning back to strain against the ground, hands coming over Dan's to encourage him to continue. "Maybe...I mean, look at you Alpha." His cock twitched visibly when the touches grew a little more harsher and he bit back another loud moan. "You just gonna sit there and rub me, or are you actually going to do something?" he sounded just a bit greedy, but he was now beginning to drip and a tickling bit of slick rolled down the skin of his cleft. "Come on, _Alpha_."

  


"Wet, leaking little brat." Dan flashed his small fangs. "I can smell you. You're dripping like you do..." _For Ryan._

  


Dan dipped down and let their cocks brush as he closed his lips around a nipple. It was so small but it plumped up quick, tongue flicking at it with thirst. As Ray arched up to press closer, he switched to the other. It was just as sweet.

  


Ray grabs at Dan's hair, fingers lacing themselves in the locks before he grabbed down. His legs were trembling and his hips were jutting up to have a slick slide of Dan's cock against his. It was so smooth, but just right to send another wave through him, toes curling slightly from the licks. "Y-yes, please," he begged quietly. He bit his tongue down so he wouldn't become any louder, but when he felt a graze of teeth, he bucked up, hole clenching around air and desperate to be filled. "So ready, God ."

  


"Ready for a fat knot," Dan murmured as he finally released the reddened bud, leaving it to plant kisses further down. He nuzzled down the fine line of hair, planting a kiss below his belly button before nosing at tight, dark curls. He smelled so rich and he tried not to huff it so loudly. He pawed down those damn pants to get a hand between Ray's thighs, mouth closing over the flushed tip of his cock as the pads of his fingers brushed over his soaked rim.

  


Ray gasps as he tries to slide on in, but Dan has a stronger hold, not letting him get full relief. "Jesus Christ, come on. N-not too long, just flick your tongue and I'll spill over." Knees spread apart like wings to allow the other Omega to come closer comfortably, and when he felt the digits curl in smooth and slick, he gasped, trying not to buckle in or clench greedily for them to stay inside. "Yes, fuck me with those fingers, Alpha. Make me beg for your cock, because - _fuck_ \- I want it so bad."

  


Dan moaned lowly as he slid down the smooth cock, fingers diving in so eagerly to that silk heat. The other Omega's hole fluttered around them and he was tempted to fill him with his cock instead. But this was about calming Ray, giving him some pleasure to help him drift to sleep, and he was determined. He licked thickly at the flesh, trying to ignore the slick beading at his own rim at the way Ray spread and _spoke_. He had to listen to the obscene sound of his fingers driving into his mate's sweet hole and it was undoing him, cock dribbling in clumsy lust against the fawns covering the bamboo.

  


"Keep going," Ray pleaded, looking down at Dan, seeing only flared, short locks of raven hair and lips rung around his cock. The way he bobbed up and down slowly almost made the Hispanic lose his mind and he was tempted to go ahead and try to fuck into the other Omega's mouth. He was so close, cock straining wetly with beads of arousal dripping only to immediately get licked up by Dan's tongue against his sensitive tip. Fingers curled upward and very lightly tickled at the sweet spot that would allow him sweet release.

  


Dan's eyes were glassy as he got lost in the rhythm, his own slick smearing inside his underwear as his mouth ached for something thicker to suck on. He pushed that need down and doubled his efforts, easily slipping in a third finger to give the other Omega a proper filling

  


The stretch was heaven to Ray and he spread his legs wider eager to show off his spread hole. Usually, he would do this to the Alphas, but now it was different. Ray completely melted in Dan's hand willing to show himself and what he was truly doing to him. He could feel slick working out of his filled rim, only soaking Dan's fingers even more so when the pace of the curling actions was increased. The poor Omega began to babble, longing for a knot to fill him instead of fingers, but he didn't gripe about it because his only focus was _Dan_.

  


"Alpha, I'm gonna-" he lost his breath, eyes rolled back and lids fluttering closed.

  


Dan took the boy's cock to the hilt and sunk his fingers in deep, curling them just right to feel that fleshy gland that gave such a rush of bliss. _That's it. Fill up my mouth. Let me go to bed with a belly full of seed. Wish Alpha was here to fuck you, fuck us both, give us some proper rest._

  


Ray made a high woo when he came, fingers clawing at the ground under them and back arching. Warm, thick jets were quickly swallowed down with an eager tongue lapping at his tip for encouragement. "Fuck!" he choked with a whine, trying to ride out the remainder of his orgasm by giving shallow thrust into the Omega's wet, heated mouth. "Oh, my fucking God." His mind was spinning and his vision had dimmed slightly from how tight he closed his eyes. He had to pull out of the slick, velvet clutch that was Dan's mouth, cock limp and sticky against his leg. "Jesus. H. Christ...i-if only Ryan was here to see _that_."

  


Dan preened and chittered under the praise, beaming up at the other Omega like a prideful puppy who'd just performed a trick. He wet his lips to chase Ray's taste. He'd swallowed i so quickly he hadn't had time to savor it. There would be a lot more chances but it had been a long time since he'd had the boy like this. "I know it's not the same." He lovingly eased his fingers from the boy's hole and licked them clean, gazing coyly up at his mate. "But it felt good...?"

  


Ray whimpered when he felt the loss of the stretch when the fingers were out. "That was fucking _amazing_ , Dan," he said with a thick breath. He gave a teasing lip pout before taking his hands and using the fingers to try and spread the cheeks apart. When he saw the curious and roused look in Dan's eye, he gave a full smirk. " 'm all nice and wet for you, Alpha." He gave a beckoning purr. "Why don't you go ahead and fill me up?"

  


Dan gaped openly at the display. That dripping, dark little hole was welcoming him. he slick, the _scent_. His head felt like it was fogging up and his flicked behind his teeth. Ray was being a cheeky little shit and he knew it, but his cock was still throbbing uselessly against his belly. "N-No, I shouldn't. Don't have any rubbers now, do we? Lots of...stuff out here in the jungle...don't wanna’..."

  


He felt himself slurring and had to clear his throat, still staring at the prize laid out before him. "That was just for you, love. Let's get your kit on and try to sleep?"

  


Ray bit his lip back, even trying to pucker his rim to coax Dan to go ahead. "What? Come on, Dan, I'm fucking ready for you. Look at me, you can't deny this, can you?" His legs spread wider and he made a few whimpers. "D-don't deny me, Alpha." His last sentence was caught in a slight yawn and he tried his best to maintain his heavy lids from closing. The bubble of musk around them was all he could breathe and it made him even more fuzzy and lightheaded in the best way. "Want you..."

  


Dan tisked and tugged the boy's boxers back up along with his shorts, closing those yearning legs. There wouldn't be a wet spot besides all that slick but it was quick to dry up. Nothing a wash in the ocean and some sand-scrubbing wouldn't fix. "That's enough excitement for you today, my little love."

  


He gave him a sweet kiss as he fixed both of Ray's shirt, covering him back up. "You're much too sweet, giving me an offer like that."

  


Ray mewled sleepily, still in a pout as he could see Dan's cock was still so hard and wanting. "You don't deserve to be sleeping like that," he argued, but he soon gave up. He could feel his entire body grow weighed with sleep and he laid back down, fingers trying to grasp at Dan to pull him beside of him.

  


Dan tucked himself away a little shamefully, ignoring the discomfort so he could take the blanket off him and put it back on the Omega. He glanced over and saw Michael watching them with one eye cracked open. "I'm going to go get a slug of water. Why don't you cuddle up with Michael for a bit until I get back?"

  


Both Michael's eyes popped wide at the prospect of a blanket and Ray for more warmth. He held out a hand and grunted. "Come 'ere, Ray. I'll ground you until you fall asleep or Dan gets back?"

  


Ray turned his head to take a glance at the other Omega and he nodded.  With movements that seemed to belong to a snail, he curled up next to Michael and shared some of the blanket. Instantly, the Alpha gave off a purr and Ray drifted off to sleep.

  


"I got 'im," Michael muttered as he cupped the back of the Omega's neck, letting their legs twine. "Go get something to drink, man."

  


Dan took one last look at the other Omega to make sure he truly was falling right into dreams before he got out of the lean-to and headed away from the fire to where they kept some of the supplies stacked up. They'd kept everything piled around and hung on a cluster of four palm trees that were nearly growing out of the same spot. Dense shade and protection from the rain when it came, away from the fire and water. Most of them had kept their canteens here, dangling from branches that kind of stuck out of the trunk. He snagged one and took a long drink from it, moaning softly at the cool wash into his belly. This heat was impressive and he knew it would get to him sooner rather than later.

  


Strong fingers snagged him by the hip and dragged him around to the other side of the trees, out of view of the few standing cameras that were set up along the island. He was pinned against the smooth trunks, his little noise of protest dying when he saw his Alpha there.

  


"Burnie...? You should be sleeping."

  


"I should be saying the same thing," Burnie smiled with lidded eyes. Alpha fangs flashed and he could see Dan visibly shudder from it. It made him proud and he leaned in happily to dip his nose into Dan's neck. One whiff and he grinned, smelling the strong scent of wet rose petals saturated with mint.

  


"What's all of this?" he chuckled, pulling back. "You've been fucking around, haven't you? And you didn't invite me?"

  


He leaned forward until he and Dan bumped noses, arm folding sharply above both of their heads and propping him against the tree. The wind was slightly chilled, blowing against the both of them and he could see visible goosebumps appearing on Dan's skin. The Omega not only smelled strong with a mix of lusty scents, but he could see it in his face how intimidated he was. "What's wrong, Dan?"

  


Dan shivered and let the Alpha box him in. He liked Burnie's broad, fit form covering him. "Ray and I...we were just playing. He's restless without Ryan." He puffed out his chest, fingers balling into fists. Burnie scenting him was always a small thrill, no matter where it was, and here on the island cut off from half his mates...it easily sent heat pooling low in his belly. "I...was taking care of him. Nothing's wrong."

  


He could hear the waver in his own voice and he chewed the side of his lip.

  


"Restless without Ryan...or without an Alpha?" Burnie laughed warmly but he could see how tense the Omega was. "Ah, you're such a good lil' Alpha taking care of your Omega like that. I'm so proud." Even after that, Dan gave a halfhearted smile and Burnie frowned out of concern."Nothing's wrong?" He rubbed the tips of their noses together, trying to give an Alpha rumble to let Dan know that he was able to relax, but still the Brit looked as brittle as ever.

  


Then, it hit that Alpha and he breathed out of his nose. "You can tell me. There are no cameras here - just you and me."

  


Dan swallowed thickly, glancing around, "Are you sure...? No one's watching?"

  


Burnie looked around for reassurance and nodded. "No one is around. Don't smell or hear them at least. And there's enough trees to block us."

  


Dan hesitated before he managed to choke out the words. "I'm sorry about the challenge, Alpha. I bollocksed it up. I know what we needed and I still didn't listen, I didn't do what I needed to. The fire kit was important and I left it behind. If we hadn't had Michael, we'd all be freezing by now. Everyone was so good about it but I saw your faces..."

  


He scrubbed his fingers over his eyes, sniffing sharply.

  


"I fumbled in front of the cameras. I embarrassed us on television and I know they won’t cut it out."

  


There was an ache in Burnie's heart and he made a sound noise before finally leaning forward and allowing his lips to slide against Dan's. His other arm wrapped around the Omega tightly and he breathed through his nose, trying to think of the words to say in response.

  


_No. You didn't_ was all he could think of.

  


He felt the Omega finally give into to the kiss, tiny fingers gripping at his shoulders and that's when the Alpha parted it.

  


"Absolutely not. That isn't true," he said just above a whisper. "You didn't screw anything up; you were fucking remarkable up there." He leaned into the Brit's space once again, just to rub his nose against his Adam's Apple to get another deep sniff of those Omegan scents colliding together and he purred comfortingly. "You did so well and I'm so proud."

  


Dan felt the Alpha persona he'd put on for Ray melting away, leaving behind a vulnerable Omega who needed reassurance. He tilted his head back and chittered sweetly, fingers fisting in the man's shirt. "Did I actually make you proud, Alpha? I didn't ruin it...?"

  


Burnie grinned. "So proud. My little, strong Omega did so well." He had a finger latched on the inside of Dan's shirt and pulled him in for another quick kiss. "I couldn't be any happier." He was successful at giving the Omega a quick nip on the lips before diving in for the neck.

  


Dan felt a relieved, warm feeling trickle down through his chest and he smiled. His fingers roamed over the Alpha's stomach until they could slip under his shirt, feeling all that firm muscle and hot flesh. He tried to keep his chittering quiet but it was hard with the Alpha's firm mouth roaming over his throat. He arched into it, wanting to feel the graze of teeth - wanting it to brand him, even for a few minutes. Hearing that he made his Alpha happy was intoxicating, more refreshing than water. His cock had never really softened, Burnie's chocolatey scent mixing in with rose petals and coating his lungs in the best way. He pushed his hips flush against the Alpha's and rutted against him like a hungry pup.

  


Burnie purred, teasing his teeth all over the hot skin. He could state just a sweet and salty layer of sweat on Dan's neck, but he adored it so much. The way that Dan arched against his mouth and rubbed against his leg as if he were in heat  made him want to bite down and _claim_ , but he paced himself. He didn't want the Omega to croon in the night and get a lot of attention especially from cameramen who might be lingering  and so he slowly sank his teeth until he finally gave a good nip that was sure to leave a row of indents. He grabbed the Omega's to hold him still as he began to control the movements

  


Dan gave a tiny, breathless whimper as the Alpha's hands anchored him, pinning him to the tree and keeping him still. The gradual press of his sharp teeth made the Brit's lashes flutter wildly, a shot of pure pleasure cutting through him and making his toes curl in his shoes. He was desperate to just rub against the man's thigh but there was a sweetness in submission that he craved. He grabbed at Burnie's thick arms, fingertips digging into the muscle he loved so much. " _Alpha_."

  


Burnie bit down _harder_ , finally rutting up hard against the Omega. He smiled against his teeth at the sound that Dan held back and how light he called for him. He honestly just wanted to go ahead, pull down the Omega's pants, turn him around, and rock up into his tight, wet hole until they were both howling for more, but he contained himself. He let go of Dan by the teeth and raked his fingers up Dan's abs, lifting up his shirt. "Yes, Omega?"

  


Dan watched the Alpha's hands lift up in his shirt almost shyly, peering from behind a dark fan of lashes. He watched his own skin prickle in goosebumps from just the suggestion of touch. His breathing had picked up and the bulge in his shorts was almost obscene. He was all worked up from Ray, taste still sweet in his mouth and on his lips, mixing with Burnie's own. What he wouldn't of given to have the Alpha eat him out while he swallowed everything their sweet rose had to give. He suddenly longed for a bed, to be rocked between knocks, spit-roasted and used and truly reminded that he loved and wanted.

  


But he knew what he'd signed up for. There was a lot of money on the line, and a bed after their time here was over.

  


"Wanna' make you feel good..." His accent grew thick, whole body filled with restless energy to prove himself.

  


Burnie rumbled lowly, biting his lip and looking over the Omega. He swore he could smell the layer of wetness from the roused Omega and his eyes rolled back and his fingers tried to pick up the shirt over Dan's head. "Not tonight, sweet thing...it's your night." He ran rough fingers over the Omega's muscles until they trailed down and cupped over Dan's hardness. He snatched another kiss and gently massaged at it.

  


Dan bit his lip to hush the whine that came up when his Alpha tugged his shirt off, arms lifting easily to bare himself to the man. Calloused fingers left fiery trails over his pecs, his shoulders, and down his sides. His hips rolled forward, thirsting for contact, cock twitching eagerly. He parted his lips easily, humming against them as he was touched.

  


"Bloody hell," he husked, head thumping against the tree as he lost himself in the warm pleasure. "Alpha...you always treat me so well." The word _Daddy_ lingered on the back of his tongue.

  


"I always want to treat my little Omega so well," Burnie thumbed at Dan's cock past his shorts and got down on his knees. As he lowered himself, he peppered the hot, tight pecs with kisses and continuing down those chiseled abs until his knees hit the damp ground and he was presented with a nice tent against his lips. He had an itch in his teeth as he pulled down those pants and saw those lovely thighs that were shown so nicely from those briefs. "God, so pretty." Dan had just that little bit of fat that pushed in as he pressed his fingers in harsh enough to leave red marks. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the underwear, preparing to slip them off.

  


Dan gave a high, surprised gasp as Burnie dropped down. That talented mouth left wet marks all down his body and each nip made him tremble. The Alpha's gaze was hot on his thighs and he gave his hips a tempting arch, parting his legs a little to show himself off. Presenting as well as he could for the man. He muttered a string of 'please' and pawed at the man's shoulders. _God, I never get his mouth._

  


"I'm yours." The words came out a little slurred and he laid his hands over Burnie's own, urging him to pull them down. "All yours."

  


"You better fucking believe it, too," Burnie snarled angrily, dipping in and finally satisfying that craving as he bit down on the inside of Dan's thigh, marking him up so much to where he knew it would show a bright purple in the morning. There was such a _sinful_ noise and sent sparks straight to the Alpha's cock and he purred like a kit from the sweet taste that the Omega had. He could only think of what the others would think if his shorts or swimsuit jotted up just slightly to show off that bruise and absolutely know that he'd been claimed. When Burnie released it, he gave small, little licks.

  


Dan leaned completely on the tree and let out sweet, Omegan noises of pure submission as he parted his thighs and relished the Alpha's bite. The sharp sting of teeth was soothed with firm wetness. A shameful blush worked up from his chest, spreading along his throat and up to his cheeks. He felt overheated and needy yet somehow satisfied in some way. He clenched his eyes shut and muttered the sinful word, the one that was reserved for the time they stole behind their bedroom door. "Daddy..."

  


Burnie felt a wave of heat roll over him and he cooed softly, giving soft, almost apologetic kisses against the wound.

  


"Lovely boy," he whirred happily and finally pulled down Dan's briefs, chomping down on his tongue at how beautiful the Omega's cock was perched in the air, sticky and shiny in the moonlight with precum drooling thick from it. "Let Daddy care for you." Burnie wasted no time to wrap his lips around the very tip, flicking his tongue on the sensitive slit. The taste of spearmint and Dan filled his mouth like a sweet, lush candy and he was quick to try and gulp down his cock.

  


Dan didn't cry out when his cock was exposed, but he let out a surprised moan when the Alpha swallowed him down. He was bigger than the average Omega, he knew, but Burnie had no trouble letting the length slide over his tongue and tease at the back of his throat. He clawed at the palm with short nails, trying to swallow down more sounds but it was so hard. Burnie bobbed and worked over his cock like a pro and it had his hips jumping to fuck between the Alpha's lips.

  


Burnie continued to lick all around, tightening the ring of his lips as he let the Brit fuck into his mouth. He adored the Omega's cock and just how thick it was compared to the others and how it made his lips stretch. He looked up at Dan absolutely loving the way the Omega was seemed to fall apart under his tongue. His face was completely soft, lips opened in a beautiful looking O. He could see those fingers curling against the tree in desperation and he hummed softly, sending little vibrations against the Omega's length and was rewarded with another lush bead of precum.

  


Dan's eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head and he could feel the slick starting to drip down the inside of his thighs, wetting his clenching rim. He was babbling nonsense as the pleasure swept through him and his mind clashed over this and his stolen moments with Ray. An image branded his mind of Burnie fucking into him while he slid his cock into his Omega mate's soaked hole. "Al-Alpha, please, so good...so good to me."

  


Heat was pooling quickly so low in his belly that he wasn't sure how long he would last.

  


Burnie hummed in agreement, eyes fluttering close as he now bobbed his head erratically on Dan as he could feel the Omega's cock beginning to build up and thicken. He could taste the bitter sweetness of more and more arousal seeping out of the slit and he gulped it down shamelessly, rolling back his tongue in fat waves against the sensitive cockhead. Nails picked at the Omega's thighs, also leaving red, raw welts.

  


"I won't-," Dan cut himself off with a moan, taking his hands off the tree to claw at the Alpha's shoulders, his own skin prickling at the man's scratching. "I'm gonna'-"

  


He fucked shamelessly into Burnie's mouth, pressure giving as he toppled into the best orgasm he'd had since their orgy-fuck back at Geoff's house before they'd piled onto the plane. Burnie swallowed so well around him, so tight - he couldn't have lasted even if he'd wanted to.

  


"Daddy," he whispered, the word hardly making a sound as it passed his grit teeth.

  


The Alpha gave a very low growl of levity, slipping off of the Omega's cock and licked his lips all over, relishing that taste that Dan had. "My delicious boy. Do you feel better?" He helped Dan slip his underwear back on before grabbing his pants. He took another quick look around to make absolutely sure there were no creeping cameramen having a nice shot of their action before finally getting back up on his feet, pulling up the pants with him. "Did you enjoy Daddy's treatment?"

  


Dan looked up at Burnie with wet, doe eyes and cooed. He was a little mindless, drunk off the Alpha's scent and touch, so he could only wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. It was slow and sweet, the Omega offering his mouth to his Alpha.

  


Burnie settled his hands on the Brit's waist, deepening the kiss by tilting his head to the side and letting their lips slot together better. He licked at Dan's lips lovingly and even pressed his fangs against the lust skin. When they parted, Burnie had that warm smile.

  


"I love you, you silly Omega."

  


Dan smiled against his mouth, even giving a small chuckle. "Alpha...thank you. I feel a damn right better than I have since we got in those boats." He pecked another brief kiss to his mouth. He slid a hand down to rub at the bulge in Burnie's shorts, thumb dragging along the faint swell of his knot that had started to pop from smelling two lusty Omegas. "Let me..."

  


Burnie backed off a bit and gave a sound of disagreement. "No, no, Omega. This was only for you." There was affection in his voice and held Dan's shoulders tight. "Later. We should get on to bed. We have to get up early, remember?"

  


Dan puffed out a protest and tried again but the Alpha's grip was strong. "Okay, Burnie, but..." He chewed his lip again, afraid he sounded weak. "Can we kiss a bit more before we leave? It's so lovely out." He tried to smile. "A nice memory to take home."

  


The Alpha smiled affectionately and nodded. "Alright, Omega. It is beautiful out tonight." He held Dan close, closing the gap for another deep kiss. His fingers trailed through the Brit's short locks and he could feel the swipe of a wet, eager tongue against his.

  


A night at the beach in an exotic place with their mates...they couldn’t ask for more.

 

* * *

  


**We worked upser hard on this and any kind word is beyond appreciated :3**

 

 


End file.
